Adopted
by PinkDrink
Summary: I was only 2 when Carlisle found me and brought me home. Edward, Alice and Jasper decided to leave the family for 16 years. so they could become more practiced in their diet.... please read and review, I want honesty so I can become a better writer...thak
1. The Beginning

**So I recently discovered Fan fiction, and I was reading a lot of really good story's and A lot of bad ones. Some people just don't know how to write, not like I'm any better... I'm not but here is my twist on Twilight and a story I was reading...**

**I do not own twilight or the Characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning**

The car rolled several times throwing my mother out into the darkness, and me alone in the back seat. I couldn't tell you much of what I felt because I was only 2, all I can really Tell you is what has been told to me of how _They_ Found me.

I was still in my car seat screaming "Mama, Mama!..." There was blood every where, but not a scratch on me, that's how Carlisle came along. He was hunting some big game close by and first heard the screeching crushing sound of metal, then smelled the blood.

The scrunched piece of medal that was once an actual car was upside down and twisted around two trees, Carlisle became frantic looking for me, smelling the gas that leaked from the vehicle i was still trapped in. He tore through the metal as fast as he could and ripped me out of the "thin straps" holding me there. He was amazed that i didn't have a scratch on me, even more amazed that I immediately stopped crying once in his arms.

When he made it back to his home to Esme, and explained how he'd found me and that my mother had not made it she suggested keeping me. Carlisle was at first against the idea, he didn't want to draw any attention to his family, and didn't know how the others would feel about a human baby in the house. After a nights thought about it he decided it would be good for Esme to raise a human baby as her own. When the rest of the family arrived home from their hunting trip they weren't as accepting of the idea..

"Carlisle, Esme what are you suggesting?" Edward snapped.

"You can't be serious! what if someone finds out?!" Jasper questioned "What if we can't resist the temptation?"

"It's almost, un-bareable now!" Edward hissed. Looking away.

"she is a baby for crying out loud. what was I to do? leave her there so some other creature could drag her off?" Carlisle defended himself.

Rosalie and Alice were busy playing with me to argue their opinions, I didn't know at the time but Rosalie loved the idea of a baby around the house but at the same time hated it as well. suddenly Alice chimed in.

" You know what I think..." every one turned to face her. "Well I think every thing will be fine, She has no other family and the police will assume that she was lost to the river." She smirked

"There you see, no harm will come to the girl." Carlisle sighed "I know none of you would harm a baby. And when she grows up you'd all be even more attached to her."

"Carlisle I really don't think this is a good idea... I don't think..." Edward sighed. "I don't think I can stick around for this. A human baby needs a life, with human parents." He glanced my way for the first time sense walking into the house shaking his head. "What if the others find out?"

"We'll send her away, if we have to." Carlisle squeezed Esme's hand. "If it comes to that."

"No, I won't..." Edward whispered

"For me Edward.. Please.." Esme begged. starring intently into his eyes."Please stay with us.."

"Edward where will you go?" Emmett asked with concern. He knew Edward would not stay.

"I think we should go to Denali." Alice chimed in. "I wont put you through this Jasper." she stood by his side.

They stood next to Edward , who began to protest but was interrupted by Esme. " you'll come back though right? Some day..." She began to sob tearless sobs.

"We'll come back in16 years, by then she'll be old enough to watch her self, and we will be more practiced on our diet." Edward looked at Jasper.

"Rosalie, what will we do?" Emmett watched her playing with my hand.

"We'll stay here, of course."she smiled down at me. "I don't know why you three are so apposed to a human baby. I think it will be great, watching her grow up."

After there good byes the three were off to Denali. Esme and Carlisle were the most upset, but 16 years would be nothing to them. Emmette would miss his brothers so much, especially on hunting trips. Rosalie was angry at them for putting her through this, she wanted me in her family, but also wanted the rest of them there to.

As the years went on Esme home schooled me until I reached highschool, Thats when we moved to Forks. Emmett and Rosalie had just returned from there honey moon for the ump-teenth time, and we all started together. Well they started at Jr. level while I started as a Sophmore. I was nervouse to go to school with other kids, afraid they would see through the cherade we tried to put on.

The first part of the year I distanced myself away from all the other students. I would socialize during class's, have small talk, but never sat with anyone other then my brother and sister at lunch, never hung out with anyone outside of school. I didn't mind at all, really after living with Vampires your whole life, normal people are just boring

I felt bad that my other sibling's had left so long ago, Rosalie told me I shouldn't waste my feelings on them. Though I knew deep down she missed them terrably. She would always tell me about them, how they had special powers. Alice for example could see the future, only it wasn't set in stone. She could only see bits and parts of what _could_ happen. And Jasper, who was Alice's husband could calm a room of andgry people or excite a sleepy crowd... I thought that was cool, Then she told me about Edward, the way she described him made me think that she didn't really care for him.. She used the words 'Pigheaded,' and 'Selfish' a lot when she spoke to him on the phone, she had also told me that he could read minds. Now that would be cool, and very handy. Especially when going to school with a bunch of humans, who shouldn't know you exist.

I really thought what Alice could do was awsome. I would love to be able to see what was going to happen to me. If i could on day join my family in forever, or if I would grow _old_. I really wanted to be like my family, ether cause they raised me and I loved them, or I wanted to see what kind of powers _I_ would have. Thats partly why I didn't make life long bonds with humans I encountered, I didn't want anyone to change my mind.

When I asked Rosalie if she would change me some day her reaction was very _strong_, to put it lightly.

_"NEVER!" She roared. Her eyes burning with anger, that I would ask such a thing._

_"But why Rose, I don't-"_

_"Never ask me that again! Never ask anyone for _that_!" she was almost shaking._

_"Just tell me why..." I trailed off. afraid to look at her angry form standing infront of my._

_"Because, Bella, Maybe I don't want you around that long!" she stormed out of the room..._

That was the last time I brought it up, 4 long years sense then she never said another word about it. I could probably mention it to Carlisle or Esme but I knew they would be upset that I wanted to do that, just like Rosalie. And Emmett has never been the one I could confide in. His constant teasing tought me at least that much.

Esme was my replacement mother and tried her best to make me happy. Carlisle was the father I never had and Rosalie and Emmett, well they looked after me as if i was a precious stone they found. though that never stopped the toughnting and teasing. Rosalie especially was very attached when Carlisle and Esme decided to give me her last name. It some how made it more real that I was 'her little sister'. Isabella Marie Hale.

Back to my point of my _other_ siblings, I was dieing to meet them, I wanted to know why they had left, _what had I dont?_. I often heard Esme talking on the phone to Alice or Edward and Jasper but she kept the conversation in hushed tones when i was around, I felt bad that I was the reason they left, I wanted to tell them that every thing was okay now and they could come home. Esme never aloud me to speak to them and I never asked. On my seventeenth birthday I over heard Rosalie telling Emmett that another year and we would all be reunited, I became very anxious for that year to pass.

I was now a Jr. at Forks High School, Emmett and Rosalie were seniors, and ready to graduate. I really wished that Alice, Jasper and Edward would come back and start school with me next year. At the very least just one of them, so I wasn't completly alone. I had done a very good job distancing myself from my classmates and I feared I would be alone and miserable all next year. I wouldn't complain I wanted them to be happy and I knew that my _not complaining_ was helpfull.

On our way home from school, I became very nervious. Today I was finally get to meet Alice, Jasper and Edward. I was nervious but very excited, I had cleaned the house top to bottom the night before. Even though our house was never really dirty...

"So Bella are you ready to meet your other 'brothers and sister'?" Emmett asked tapping my arm with his hug fist, from the back seat.

"I don't know. I'm a little nervous." I admitted

" Well don't be, They're excited to finally meet the grown up you." Rosalie winked

"Yeah and you know, I've really missed my brothers. You two aren't the best competition you know.." Emmett laughed

"We can't all be an over sized Hercules you know." I pointed out

Emmett just laughed at me rubbing my hair every where. I sure did love my big brother Emmett, I knew he would protect me if things didn't go as well as we all hoped. All I really knew about my 'adoptive' brothers and sister was that they didn't think they could control their desire for blood. I really wanted things to go well with all of us, I could tell Esme was taking the separation hard and I only wanted to make her happy. I even thought of leaving if that would make it easier for them. I only had another year of high school left, and then i could go off to college while they went on with there lives. I would miss them so but I would take that sacrifice to make them happy, and of course I could still call...And write...

When we arrived to the house a silver Volvo was in the drive way, my heart started pounding I knew that the next few hours would decide if i gained two brothers and a sister or lost an entire family. Emmett put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a light squeeze for encouragement. Rosalie was the first in the door and we followed after her. My pounding heart I knew would not help the situation, and could become to much for them but I just couldn't seem to gain control of it. _Here goes nothing..._

"JASPER!" Emmett ran over to the tall blond wrapping his arms around him in a tight bear hug.

"Emmett! We've missed you guys so much" he smiled, returning the bear hug. "Rosalie, you haven't changed at all.." He laughed exchanging hugs with her as well. "You must be Bella. We've heard a lot about you." he took a step forward to hug me.

I smiled. Glad that things seemed like they would be alright after all." Yes well I'm glad to finally meet you too." I hugged him. An over whelming calm came over me.

"where is Edward and Alice?" Rosalie asked

"They decided to go catch a snack I suppose." Jasper glanced at me. " Edward is having a difficult time with some... visions Alice has had the past couple weeks."

"What sort of visions?" Emmett questioned. "Something exciting I hope. I've been so board sense you guys left."

Jasper looked at me again and quickly looked away "Well I'm sure its not the excitement your wanting Emmett." He laughed

I decided to go up to my room and start on my home work, unlike my siblings i hadn't gone through school several or so times and didn't know all the material like the back of my hand. I actually found that i liked learning a lot, and loved the first hand information they gave me in history. It was very Handy, infact, I would say that I was ahead of alot of the kids in my class... especially in my younger days...

I stayed in my room for about two hours finishing up on some last minute calculus problems i had before going to make my dinner. I made my own dinner sense I turned 12, not that Esme didn't like to 'try' and cook for me I just found that it was easier on my stomach to do it my self. When I turned around I was startled by Rosalie, I never could get used to them moving around so silently and quickly. Not to mention, Her and Emmett loved to scare me.

"Geese!... Rose... could you give me some kind of warning next time?" i gasped with a smile.

"Maybe... If you start telling me when you barrow a CD from me..." she held up the Weezer case.

"oh... about that... you see... I just forgot... I'm sorry.." I stammered

"MmHmm... well Esme wants to see you down stairs." she smiled

"Are Alice and Edward back yet?" I askked

"Not yet... pretty nervous eh?" she guessed

"Yeah, I just don't want them to go away again. I know how much you all have missed them..."

"Bella, no matter what this is not your fault." she patted my shoulder "We're just glad they came back at all..."

I headed down stairs to Esme who was waiting in the kitchen at the counter. She looked so happy, knowing that her whole family was together again.

"Did you need something Esme" I asked

"Just wanted to see how school was today... Did you learn anything new?" she smiled

"Well actually we mostly watched movies today, some kind of teacher meeting i guess." I shrugged.

As i dug out the left overs from last night, I couldn't stop thinking about what I should do to make it easier for them to be around. I really wanted them to stay. I think Esme could sense my nerves.

"Are you nervous dear?" Esme stepped closer to me and rubbed my back. "You know every thing will be okay... don't you?"

"yeah Esme, I just... I know how upset you've been... and I just want you to be happy."I bit my lip. "I've been thinking... If it will make it easier I could stay away as much as possible." Esme's eyes widened "I mean I could join in after school activities, and maybe even get a job... I only have a year left of high school then i could move away so you could have every one with you ag..." She put her hand to my mouth.

"No. If you went away, then i wouldn't have every one with me would i? That's out of the question, things are going to work out... I just know it..." she kissed my for head "how did you become so selfless?"

I just shrugged hoping she was right. As I heated up my roast and Potato's I heard the back door open and close. I looked up to see Alice and Edward, I didn't realize they would be just as beautiful as my other siblings, so it startled me.

"Alice, Edward we were just talking about you..." Esme put her arm on my shoulder. "Right Bella."

"yeah.." I blushed looking down and back up again.

"Bella, I've been dieing to meet you." Alice took a deep breath through her nose, and stepped to hug me.

"HI." was all i could manage, a little shocked she would make such a bold move. Carlisle and Esme had never done that around me. it took me a little off guard.

I looked over to Edward, and felt fear run down my spine. He looked disgusted, his muscles tightening up, his eyes flaring with rage. He slowly started to back away from us. Alice turned slightly to see what was wrong when her eyes glazed over. Esme was just stunned at how Edward was behaving.

"What is it Edward... Alice.." She asked frantically

Alice didn't' answer right away and Edward had bolted out the door before i could even think to say HI to him. "He can't stay... He's leaving again." Alice looked down

"Why... He didn't even give it a chance.." Esme stood in attempt to go after him.

"No Esme, let him go. I'll explain later." She sighed and looked at me. "We _are_ glad to meet you Bella." She kissed my cheek and went to find Jasper.

"I'm sorry Esme..." was all i could say. She hugged me tight and quickly changed the subject, insisting it wasn't me.

Later that night i was surprised to find that Alice and Jasper stayed, after what happened with Edward, i would assume they would have left with him. I couldn't help but feel guilty for Edward leaving again, whatever i did I would swear to never do again.

"So... Emmett... you up for some healthy competition?" Jasper asked

"You know I've been waiting for you to say that." Emmett pushed him towards the back door.

"So what should us girls do then?" Alice asked

"actually I needed to change the oil in my BMW... I think I'll do that." Rosalie glided to the front door.

"so its just you and me eh? what do you want to do?" She smiled a beautiful pixie smile at me

"can I ask you something?" I looked into her eyes. They were a golden ocher I was used to

"Of coarse." then she paused. " well are you sure you want to know?"

"huh?... Oh.." As I remembered Alice's gift. "Yeah I'm sure."

"It's not that he doesn't like you Bella. Your just more mouth watering then you realize." she smiled.

I hid the fear from my eyes before she saw. "I'm sorry." I slid further away on the couch.

"No... No Bella, not to me. I mean you smell wonderful, really..." she sighed. "Its more intense to Edward and he started planning ways to get to you. He knows that would hurt Esme so instead he decided to leave again."

I felt even worse than before. I didn't want to be the reason he couldn't control himself, much less the reason he was gone again. I started to plot activities i could do at school without hurting myself, and that would keep me busy.

"Don't even think of it." Alice snapped me out of thought. "Esme will be even more hurt that she can't keep you much less both of you. He'll come back, eventually"

When would this 'eventually' be? I wondered to myself. my birthday was next week and I wanted Esme and Carlisle to be happy, as much as they wanted me to be happy. I was so thrilled that Jasper and Alice had come back, but something inside me wanted Edward here too. How could I make things right,and be less appetizing? I hope he did come back soon, I would try every thing i could manage to make it easier for him.


	2. Edward

**Chapter 2**

**Edward**

Alice and Jasper were already sighned up for school, they must have done that before they came back. I was so extatic that Alice put herself in my grade, Jasper didn't really like school enough to do two more years of it, so he chose to be a senior with Emmett and Rosalie.

After Edward left things kinda fell into sink, like we had always been together. Only there was a distinct gap where Edward should have been. I knew that my family was happy to have me around, and they tried to convince me that he would return, but I just couldn't help but think of going behind there backs and doing after school activities anyway. Of course Alice was _always_ one step ahead of me.. and reminding me every second. I was beginning to really like Alice, she was so much more care free than Rosalie. Although I loved Rosalie I always felt a deeper emotion from her, not hate, but maybe some kind of jeliousy. What she could ever be jelious of me for I was totally unsure of.. I was as plain as they came, and clumsy to boot.

The week went by faster then I thought, it was Already friday and my birthday was tomorrow, but still no sighn of Edward, not even a call. I started to wounder if Alice's vision of him returning wasn't just to make me feel better. I was pulled from my thoughts by Alice's wind chime voice.

"So what kind of birthday party do you want tomorrow?" Alice smiled, with a hint of excitment in her eyes.

"Uhm... I dont know, nothing big." I said wary now.

"Well how about we invite some class mates over to the house for some cake and ice cream?" She laughed.

"Alice... I don't think thats such a good idea.." I hinted, eyeing her and then the rest of my siblings.

"What! Why? I think its a perfect idea." she pouted

"Because Alice, first I dont really have that kind of relationship with anyone at school." I sighed, because she was missing the obviouse. "And I mean... What about our secret?"

This made Emmett and Jasper luagh, like i was missing the obviouse.

"Oh please Bella. You have no secret, and I'm sure we can restrain ourselves for one night." she lifted one perfect eyebrow. "Besides none of them smell all that great anyways."

I sighed, I knew she was right about the restraining part but I just didn't want anything big, I really just wanted it to be us... The whole family together. "No. I dont want a big party, just us will do for me.." I half smiled

"She's right Alice. This will be her first birthday with you guys." Rosalie jumped in

"Fine." Alice sighed, going into full pout mode now.

When we got to the house we were all surrprised, besides Alice, to see the volvo parked by the garage next to Emmett's Jeep. Alice gave me a smile and a wink. Edward was back, I felt a sudden rush of excitment. I quickly tried to hide it when i noticed Jasper glance in my direction. I knew he could probably see right through my act, but i hoped he understood why I was excited.

Edward was at the door as soon as we got out of Rosalie's car. His eyes met with each of there's and then mine. My heart started to studder. What was going on, My heart never did this when I saw the others for the first time... This feeling I had was becoming more and more odd. Suddenly He smiled keeping my gaze locked with his. I'm not supposed to feel these kinds of feelings for... for a family memeber.. I was truly bafled at what could be posessing me to react this way.

"May I have a moment alone with Bella?" Edward asked keeping his eyes on me.

I swallowed hard, not out of fear but out of nervousness."Sure... Why don't we just go see what Carlisle and Esme think of my idea for Bella's birthday." Alice suggested nugging Emmett and Jasper forword. Rosalie was already in the house, no more concerned then if Esme had asked for a minute alone with me.

"I'm sorry Edward.." I blurted out before the front door closed.

"What on earth do you have to be sorry for?" He asked consentrating. His jaw flexing along with his arms, reflexably.

"For making you go away again. I didn't mean to.. do what ever it was that I.." He cut me off with a hard laugh.

"_You _didn't do anything Bella. _I'm _the one that should appolagize." he smiled. "I acted very rude last week, I won't let that happen again.

I opened my mouth to say something and closed it again. I couldn't seem to find any words to come to me. So i just smiled.

"So I would like to start over, if thats okay with you.."

"Sure, sure.. Just let me know if i can do anything to help you cope with... me.." I suggested, Instinctly reaching out to pat his hand, that rested on our banister. He moved it to quickly, so i instantly retracted. "sorry." I muttered

"I just need to get... Used to you, that's all." he smiled appolageticly.\

We then walked into the house --Edward keeping a good two- three feet behind me.-- I could still feel his eyes on me though. I started to blush when i noticed every one was sitting in the living room acting like they didn't just hear our conversation. Alice gave Edward a smirk and I thought I heard a low hiss come from behind me, I decided to ignore it and made my way to the kitchen, for my after school snack. When i turned from the fridge I was startled by how close Alice was to me.

"GEESE!" I gasped. "Why do you insist on doing that."

"I think its funny to watch you jump like that." she laughed

"I guess i'll have to get used to it now, it seems you all love to do that to me." I joked.

"So Esme and Carlisle said I should do what you want." She frowned. "But I'm not going to be happy about it."

I smiled, I knew Esme and Carlisle would want me to be happy and being in the spot light would never make me happy.

"Good. It is my birthday after all." I smirked.

Alice was growing on me but there was no way i would put up with that much attention just for her. Maybe if someone else wanted me to... No. why was I thinking like that? I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks I turned so Alice wouldn't notice, but I turned in the wrong direction. Edward was just to the right of us sitting at the counter, listening to her pester me, With a wide grin on his beautiful face. Damn it!! I couldn't help the deepening of my blush. I knew instantly that I developed a sort of crush on Edward. He was awfully dashing, so misterious, and beautiful. I had to get out of here before Jasper relized where the feelings were coming from.

"Right so i'm going to go do my home work, now." I turned and dashed up the stairs.

Once in my room I remmebered that i had no home work, oh well it should be a couple of hours before they decided to bother me again. I had to get a handle on my feelings, this was getting out of controll. Although I'm not really related to him, maybe it would be okay... I wounder what Esme and Carlisle would think about this. Maybe they would want me to go away. I'm almost sure they wouldn't be happy about this. Why oh why did i have to have these stupid feelings now. There was a perfectly good human boy at school I could have feelings for, and wouldn't have to worry what Esme or anyone else would think. Why can't I have controll over that kind of thing? And why dose he have to be so charming?... My thoughts were interupted by a tap at my door.

"Come in." I said as i flipped my math book open.

"You need any help?" His magical voice filled the room. I didn't need to look up to know who it was. My heart told me what I already knew.

"No thank you. I'm just reviewing really." I blushed. Damn emotions, i thought.

"Did Alice tell you I'll be sighning up for school monday?" He smiled a beautifull smile.

"Well that willl be good I'm sure Emmett and Jasper will love the even numbers." I joked

"Yes well, Next year they won't be so even.." I saw some emotion deep in his eyes, but i couldn't make it out.

"Why?" I was clueless, and hopless. He was so beautifull to look at and his musical voice was inchanting.

"Me and Alice always pretend to be younger then the others."he smiled, as if i was missing somthing else. "Now you'll have company up to the very last day."

"Excluding the sunny days of course." I pointed out.

His smile widened. "yes well, I'm sure you'll love the break from us." he searched my eyes

"Not really." I muttered looking away. His golden eyes burned with the emotion i couldn't figure out, I started to wounder if I shouldn't take this conversation down stairs, so that the temptation wasn't there.

"You guys really shouldn't exclude me from birthday planning!" Alice called from down the hall.

"We wouldn't dream of it, Alice!" Edward smiled shaking his head. "By the way what do you want for your birthday?"

"You mean you don't know?" I blushed I forgot that he couldn't read _my_ mind. " I mean. Well nothing at all really. I already got what i wanted." My blush deepened as I hoped he didn't relize what that was.

He just gave me a half smile and looked towards the door, where Jasper was standing. He was silent in his arival just as Alice and Rosalie always were. I felt a sudden wave of calm surround me. That was good, I needed all the help I could get right now. My heart was acting as if I were in the olympics. Jasper laughed slitley and winked.

"Emmett wants to... Play.." Jaspers face turned into a brutal smile.

"I think I'll sit out this time thanks." He smiled at me.

I could feel my heart sputtering out of controll, and the blood rush to my cheeks again. I couln't help but return his smile. " And Edward was just about to help me with some problems I had with Calculus. Right?" I threw in.

His eyes Flashed again. "Right." His smile grew.

"Well have it your way then.." Jasper shrugged away from the door. "You know Bella, Emmett tells me you sit out alot to.."

"Of coarse... Have you looked at the size of him latley?" I retorted. "Maybe someday I could take him..." I looked away. Rosalie always got upset when I mentioned becoming a Vampire, I hoped Jasper wouldnt say anything to her...

"He would probably love that." Jasper joked.

When i looked up again Edward looked almost mad but i couldn't tell for sure. Then Jasper was gone, and the silence grew loud.

"What did you mean?" Edward asked in a silent wisper.

"about what?" I asked avoiding his question, or playing dumb.

"Someday... what?" He met my eyes.

"Well... Uhm..." I bit my lip. This was surley to get me in some sort of trouble... "Someday when I become... Like you..." I looked down again not wanting to meet his gaze or know what he thought about that.

"Why?" He asked, his voice sounding upset or strained. "Your perfect the way you are."

Now my heart really raced and the blood in my cheeks i was sure was even more promonate. "I want to stay with Esme and Charlisle forever. I want to be with you... all of you for ever.." I admitted

Edward sighed and stood, looking around my room for an instant before returning his gaze to me. "I don't think you know what you want." He grumbled and walked out of the room.

I had never mentioned that secret desire to anyone but Rosalie and she was a bit more vocal about her oppinion, it made me feel bad. I almost want to say like they didn't want me around for that long, but how could that be true... Esme and Carlisle raised me from the time I was 2, to now. Surley they would have gotten rid of me by now if that was how they thought. I was planning on asking Carlisle tomorrow if _that_ would even be possible, He was after all the one who had the last word.

When I decided to join the family down stairs I saw that Edward and Jasper were playing some kind of War Game, Esme and Alice were wispering to eachother about somthing, Emmett and Rosalie were watching Edward and Jasper. I felt odly out of place for a split second, until Jasper sighed, Forfitting what ever they were playing.

"I give up, It's not fun when you cheat Edward." He pouted

Edward stiffened and looked toward me, I emediatly turned to face the back window, hoping he didn't notice. "I wanna try.." Emmett snatched the controller from Edwards hand.

I walked into the kitchen closer to Esme and Alice to distract myself from Edward. "what are you two wispering about?" I smiled

"Nothing at all.." Alice looked too suspicious.

"Nothing harmfull at least.." Esme kissed my forhead. "Have you eaten yet?"

"I had a little snack, not really that hungry.." I turned to the back door, away from every one. "I think I'll go--" Alice cut me off.

"For a walk? Great idea. Edward will go with you." She giggled.

"Oh will I?" He raised his eyebrows.

Alice through out her lip. "Yes you will."

"I think i can walk myself, Thanks." I turned and headed for the glass door shutting it behind me.

I didn't want anyone to think they had to do anything. I needed time to think anyways, I really wanted to talk to Carlisle but he was still at the hospital. He was such a good listener, when Rosalie and Emmett were to hard on me, or picked on me to much, he knew jsut how to take my mind off things. And I could really use a distraction now. I jumped at the sound of the back door opening and closing, I looked to my left and saw Edward standing next to the porch swing.

"I wasn't trying to be rude Bella." He appalagized

"Oh its okay," I smiled "Rosalie feels the same way."

"Has she told you why?" He asked, taking the seat next to me.

I was surprised that he would sit so close to me, so soon. "Not the whole rheason, I'm sure." I sighed, he was so easy to talk to. "She wants me to live a normal human life, sometimes she'll throw in there that she probably couldn't stand me for the rest of hers... but i know she's joking about that part." I thought a moment. "or at least I hope so..."

"I'm sure she is. but she is right.." He waited for me to look at him. "You should live the way you would if, _we_ didn't exsist." I shudered at the thought.

"But _you do exsist._" I said bluntly. "Its not fair to bring me up in this world and then turn me away from it."

"Thats why I was against them in the beginning, you know?" He admitted

"What?" I was shocked. Why is it so wrong for me to be apart of this family?

"Alice had a vision when carlisle came home with you... and I knew no matter what, if we brought you up like this that one day you would want the same fate for yourself." He looked away from me now, deep in thought. "Alice has had alot of visions... about you.."

"Like what?" I asked, curiosity got the best of me this time..

"Well little things here and there... unimportant things... And that you would want to join us in our fate." He half smiled, without it touching his eyes. "She see's me too... course not all that she see's come true."

"Yes. That is a downside to her visions. Carlisle told me alot about her, Jasper, and you." I smiled, remembering how badly I wanted to meet them. "You know, Esme and Carlisle are both so much happier now that you're home."

"I know." he tapped his forhead. Smirking

I took a deep breath. "I am to." I looked out into the darkening sky. "I'm sure you didn't know that."

"You can't imagine how badly that bothers me. Not knowing what your thinking." He sighed, moving his gaze from the sky to my face. I smiled.

I suddenly felt a strange impulse to grab his hand, I shyed away from that thought and instead put both my hands under my leggs. His memorizing gaze brought both our heads closer, unconciously.

"It bothers me to no know what your thinking." I wispered, blushing scarlette

He chuckled ever so slightly, his cool breath blowing into my face. "You wouldn't want to know what I'm thinking."

I closed my eyes and inhaled deep, smiling. "I'm sure, the more time you spend with me the less appealing i'll be."

"Your probably right, but thats not all I think about Bella." Edward had an amazing smell, I couldn't help but move slightly closer, I stopped when he tensed up.

"I'm sorry.." I muttered moving away again. I looked down at my shoes, trying to think of somthing other then the yurning i had to kiss him.

"Please... Don't move." He wispered.

I glanced through the corner of my eye at him, he was moving closer to me. I froze in place knowing this was very diffacult for him. His nose skimmed my jaw, making the little hairs on my neck rise. An electric curent went throught my body making my heart pound vilently in my chest, with that he leaned away. I turned my head slowly towards him and noticed his eyes were closed and he was smiling.

"You do smell so beautifully. If only I could explain it to you." he opened his eyes and met my gaze.

"I might have an idea." I murmered. Edward didn't seem to notice my little coment, and continued to smile at me.

"And the sound of your heart fluttering like that..." He sighed. "Why would you ever want that to stop?" He asked honestly

"One con to my list of pro's." I stated. "Someday it will stop anyway. Why not stop it to be with my family?"

Again, unconsiously we were leaning in toward eachother. His beauty made it hard to breath for split moment until I saw somthing from the corner of my eye.

"Am I interupting somthing?" Carlisle's light hearted smile broke through the darkness.

"Not at all Carlisle." Edward leaned away, I took a breath

"Bella, how was school?" He asked in a fatherly tone.

"It was fine. No home work, so that was good." I joked.

"Edward how was your trip?" He smiled

"Fast." Edward through out a wide grin. "I'm glad to be home."

"Of course it was son. Alice tells me you'll be enrolling on monday, is that correct?" Carlisle took a seat in one of the random chairs to the side of us.

Edward shook his head slitley, but his answer didn't fit that movment. "I didn't want to be the only one out of school so soon in the year."

I suddenly felt like I wasn't catching the whole conversation, odd that Carlisle would keep anything from me. "I think I'm gonna go see what Esme is up to.." I decided to leave so they wouldn't have to play this game.

I stood and started to walk towards the back door when Edward grabbed my hand. I was startled and looked down at him, he was smiling at me. Alight sqweeze to my fingertips and he released my hand. I blushed and started to walk again, patting Carlisle's shoulder.

Esme was at the dinning room table with Alice, and Rosalie, maping out tomorrow I guessed. I took a seat between Esme and Rosalie. My thoughts were on the conversation I had with Edward. If I thought my emotions were out of control before they were really wild now. I glanced over to Emmett and Jasper, still play video games. Jasper sighed and turned his head slightly in my direction, the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smile. I turned away, smiling to my self. I knew what he was probably feeling coming from me, I wouldn't waste time in trying to hide it any longer.

"Bella, how would you feel about shopping tomorrow?" Alice's voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

"huh.. Oh I guess thats okay." I smiled.

"Great. We'll leave as soon as you wake up." She paused seeming deep in thought. "Its really inconvinent for you to have to sleep you know?" she smiled.

"I'm sorry..." I thought for a moment. "Wake me up when your ready, then."

Alice's eyes Brightened with excitment. "I'm sure she dosen't mean that early Alice." Edward was at the door smiling at me. She quickly grew sad.

"Alright then." She pouted.

I stood to excuse myself for bed kissing Esme and Carlisle on the cheek, and saying good night to every one else. I was tired, but to excited to fall right to sleep. Edward made my heart thump even when he wasn't next to me. I couldn't imagine not having him in my life, much less the others. Now more than ever I wanted to be imortal. I'm sure Alice would see that, and in turn Edward would see that. I don't think ill ever be able to keep a secret again.


	3. whats happening

**Chapter 3**

Later in the night I had a horrible dream that, Esme and Carlisle decide to move without me. They sent me away to school or something and left without a word. I felt such pain, and I was so scared. I was alone in a dark room, first Esme and Carlisle said good bye to me, I cried out to them. "Please, No!" They didn't turn back to me. Then Alice and Jasper smiled down on me and I felt a calm come over me. I couldn't cry when they turned away. Rosalie and Emmett, simply waved and looked away. I knew the worst part of my dream was coming I tried to avoid it, running after my family. When I had no choice but to turn towards Edward's velvet voice I started to scream. "No Edward! NO!" My eyes snapped open, my body whipped up right. I looked around Frantically to see anything real. Suddenly a cold hand grabbed my shoulder, I let out a puny scream.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward looked anxious.

"wha--what are you... Oh thank GOD." I let out a long breath holding his hand in place.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He smiled. "Bad dream?"

I rubbed my face with my other hand, refusing to let go of his hand, which was now to my side. Two questions came to mind, What was he doing in my room? And how bad did I look?

"Yes it was... horrible." I admitted with a sigh. "I'm glad your here.." I blushed.

He let out a low chuckle, and leaned in. "You know, you could have woken the whole house... What were you dreaming about?" He smiled a heat stopping crooked smile. My heart fluttered erratically.

"You left... All of you... I was alone.." I felt the warm liquid rise to my eyes.

"Bella, I don't think you have to worry about that." His face looked relieved.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Oh, me? I was just... checking on you..." He looked away, to hide what ever flashed in his eyes.

"Why?" I may have sounded a little annoyed but really I was purely shocked. "I mean I thought it was hard for you to be... near me..."

"I heard you call my name when I passed by your room, I thought you were talking to me..." He sighed a Heavy sigh. "Then you started screaming... I shouldn't have intruded." He got up to leave, I tugged lightly on his hand.

"You weren't _intruding_. Stay please." I looked up at him and smiled.

He sat on the bed next to me, with a look of deep thought. "You know Alice was right."

If that wasn't random... "Right about what?" I scooted over to my right so he would have a little more room to sit comfortably. We both sat up straight leaning against the wall, holding hands. I searched his eye's, waiting for him to answer.

"When I got in yesterday..." He hesitated, struggling for the right words. "She saw that I wouldn't be able to stay away from you."

I was so glad to hear these words, because I had already decided that I couldn't stay away from him. His beautiful Topaz eyes hinted at the emotions we were both feeling. Now that I knew I wasn't the only one who had these feelings they weren't so annoying. Silence fell upon us, not the uncomfortable silence, the silence that said what we weren't able to just yet. I could feel the electricity in the air, flowing between us. I smiled at him, to reassure him that I couldn't stay away from him ether.

"You should go back to sleep." He smiled that crooked smile again, probably at my heart, stepping up a beat.

"Will you stay?" I whispered.

He took a deep breath, and pulled the covers around me as I scooted back to a laying position. He obviously already decided that he would stay with me tonight because he layed next to me caressing my cheek, Chuckling at reflex blush it brought on. I tried to stay very still, I wanted this to be easy for him and I wanted him to stay. My body urned to be closer to him, but i didn't want to ruin our moment. He surprised me by wrapping his arm around me and pulling my closer.

"I don't think I ever had a choice." He mumbled. "Shall I hum something to you?"

I nodded into his chest, closing my eyes. As he started humming, a sweet beautiful tune, I drifted to sleep. In his arms I felt reassured that my family would not leave me and I would not be alone. I also felt the excitement of being in his arms, being alone with him, being in love with him. I was not so naive to this idea that I couldn't recognize my feeling for Edward, I was head over hills in love with this beautiful creature. Now my only worries were, What would Esme and Carlisle think?

The night passed quickly into morning, all to soon Alice was tapping at my door. At first I didn't wake up but then I felt cool lips at my ear, and Edwards cool breath on my neck.

"Bella... Bella.." He whispered sweetly into my ear.

I turned my face up word to see his beautiful eyes staring down at me, a beautiful smile on his face. "I'm awake."

"Happy Birthday my sweet.." his lips touched my forehead, ever so gently, enough to make my heart skip a few beats. He chuckled lightly. "You are delicate.."

"BELLA! Are you awake yet?" Alice called from the other side of the door. "Of course you are.. You have ten minutes to get dressed." She laughed.

"Alright, alright." Edward chuckled, sitting us both up.

That reminded me of last night on the porch with carlisle, how it seemed Carlisle asked a different question in his mind then what he spoke...

"Edward." I sighed. "What did Carlisle really ask you last night on the porch?"

This question caught him up short. He looked as though he were struggling to tell me.

"He asked me if..." He stopped deciding on an answer. "Everything was in motion for your birthday. At the time it wasn't." He smiled, hiding some other emotion from me.

Strange that I didn't believe him, I had no reason not to. I quickly showered and dressed, it took me more than 10 minutes, Alice burst into my room right as I pulled my jeans on. She was very impatient today.

"Happy Birthday Bella." She smiled. "Did you sleep well last night." She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that." I murmured. No more secrets and no more privacy. Not that i needed a whole lot of it anyways, but now it would be appreciated.

"Are we ready to go shopping?" Her voice rose a pitch higher.

"Did Esme ever tell you that I'm not really the shopping type?" I asked, crossing my fingers. Now more then ever I wanted to stay home.

"She may have mentioned it, but did she mention that, _that_ wouldn't stop me?" She _!_countered

I sighed and trudged past her down to the kitchen the house was empty, the downstairs part at least. I grabbed a glass of milk and threw come Pop Tarts in the toaster, I sat at the counter reading through some add's screwn in front of when Emmett wrapped his big arms around me, pulling me up into a bear hug.

"Happy Birthday! Squirt!" He smiled and set me down. "How are you?"

"Thanks, _Hulk _!" I laughed. I ignored his second question, I knew right where it would lead to. Emmett was persistent though.

"Did you have a good morning?" He nudged me forward.

I sighed. "It was fine." I tried so hard to avoid Emmett's teasing, it was useless.

"Uhuh... And how about Edward?" He smirked. "How do you think his morning was?"

"Emmett! Leave her alone." Rosalie folded her arms taking a step toward him.

"I'm just having a little fun, getting her worked up." His laughter bellowed through the bottom part of the house.

By this time I was trying to scar ff down my Pop Tarts and get out of here. Shopping would be better then getting teased all day.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Rosalie gave me a small hug. "I hope you like what I got for you."

"Rosalie, you know I'm not picky." I blushed. Rosalie had been a little distant sense Alice, Jasper, and _Edward_ came back--His name sent butterfly's through my stomach-- I did miss the ribbing we give Emmett together.

"Just the same.." She looked up at the clock. "You should get going... Where is Alice?"

"Right here." Alice poked her head out from the stair case. "Yes we should."

We took Rosalies car to Seattle, I learned to never look out the window until it was all over very early on in life. My whole family drove like Maniacs, I guessed that, that's why I didn't have a vehicle of my own.

Alice was a Maniac in the car and in the shops we went into to. I had to run to keep up with her, and dodge the random things discarded. She would only pause to throw me a mountain of cloths to try on in the changing room. She was slightly anoyed that i couldn't change as fast as she probably could. I noticed that she threw mostly blue or red colored tops. She must really like the color blue. I thought.

"Okay Heres the last of it," she threw over a nother huge pile. "Let me see what you have on now."

"Alice I have no where to wear any of this...: I opened the door and pushed a pile out with me. "These are far to dressy for Forks."

"Bella let me have a little fun... After all I'm buying, whats the difference?" She smiled

"I'm only letting you purchase these." I held out a smaller pile then the ones she's been throwing at me all day and what i had on. Was a soft blue V neck dress. Casual enough for sunday church... If I went to church at all...

"Fine.." she grumbled and we headed to check out. "Wait and these." She hid what ever it was before I could even think to turn my head.

On our way home I felt utterly exhausted. I could very easily take a nap as soon as i set foot in the house. I knew my night was just beginning. Next time I'll know better then to go shopping with Alice.

Suddenly her eyes glazed over and she tensed up, when she came to she looked confused. "where did every one go?"

"what?" I stared at her. Just then we rounded the last corner to _our_ home and what i saw sent a chill through me.."Who is that?" I stared out the wind shield at three very _gorgeous_ very much Vampires.

"Bella I don't know whats going to happen, stay next to me." Alice was very much annoyed, and also nervous?

We both stepped out of the vehicle, in an instant Alice was at my side, and the tall dark haird Vampire on the left purked up at the sight of me. A shorter female vamp in the center with a Smile on her face, and a brown haird taller vamp on her right. Alice was tense and that made my heart do a sprint in all directions. I was scared stiff, for what could make Alice afraid.

"Awww... Just who we've been waiting for." The shorter Vampire said, stepping forward

"You can stop right there Jane." Alice pulled me slightly behind her.

"Alice, must I remind you what I can do?" Jane waved her index finger at Alice, as if she was a naughty child. Alice tried to relax, whatever Jane did Alice surely didn't want a reminder. "I'm afraid the human comes with us." She finished

"Where is my family?" My voice squeeked. I looked over to Alice, hoping she wouldn't let them take me, who knows what they'll do to me. The way the tall black haired one was looking at me it couldn't be anything good.

"I don't think any one gave you permission to speak, _human_." Jane glared at me, and I felt a sudden chill run up my spine, her glare turned frustrated.

"Your family stepped out for a moment." The taller brunette Vampire stated. "It would be wise if you came with us now." Simultaneously Him and the other tall Vampire started towards me. I grabbed at Alice's arm.

"Please Alice." was all I could manage.

"Why do you want her." Alice looked as upset as I felt.

Where was my family? Why didn't Alice see this coming? What are these Vampire's going to do to me? All these questions came rushing through my mind. I wanted to run, my legs ached to start moving, knowing it would be useless, I turned slightly but couldn't manage to move any further.

"Felix, Please Grab the girl so we can go." Jane ordered, The dark haired Vampire moved quickly and had his arms around me. "It would be wise for you to stay back, Alice. Take her to the car I'll be behind you."

With that Felix threw me up into his arms and started running into the woods. As much as I didn't want him to touch me I couldn't help but hide my face in his shoulder. He squeezed me tighter to him. His hands groping at my thigh's and butt, making me even more uncomfortable and scared. _Please won't any one stop this_?

_**Alice's POV**_

"Jane, Please. She isn't a liability." I tried to beg. It really bothered me that I did not see _this_ coming. AND where was our family?

I stood there motionless, Jane's powers were of a very painful variety. I wanted to reason with her.

"You all knew the rules, as well as I do. Aro has decided to step in." she spat

"where are the rest of my family?" I asked I knew after she left I would want to be able to find them to help Bella.

"You'll find them soon enough." She smirked, with that she was off.

Time was still I couldn't move any part of my body, not even a twitch. I could see but at the same time I couldn't see anything, when my body decided to move again it was dark outside, I was so confused. _how did that happen?_

Suddenly I heard my family inside, seemed as though they were just as confused as I was. I raced inside, frantic for answers.

"That's... I thought we were going... Whats going on?" Emmett called through the house.

"What happened?" I asked as I flew in the door.

"Where's Bella?" Esme asked from the stairs, with a confused look on her face.

"She was taken by Jane, just outside." I was annoyed at what could possibly be happening. Why they didn't know Jane had Bella, why they didn't come outside.

"WHAT!" I heard a roar come from the back door. "WHERE ARE THEY!" Edwards roar filled the whole house.

"I don't know, I think they took her a while ago." I cupped my head. "She said Aro decided to step in... what dos she mean Carlisle?"

Carlisle emerged behind Esme, in reaction to the shouting. "Oh no." He whispered

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THIS!!" Edward roared again, glaring at Carlisle.

"Whats going on?" Emmett became more coherent and angry. "Where is she?!"

"I wrote Aro a few years ago, telling him we had adopted a human, and how she was immune to you, Edward. I pleaded with him to let us keep her alive..." He broke off looking down and gliding down the steps, Esme right behind him. "I thought he would leave us be, if I promised to change her when she was older."

A growl rumbled from Edwards chest "You what!" He hissed.

"Of course I wouldn't have, I would have sent her away... I just wanted them to leave us be until then..." Carlisle looked up at me. "Alice didn't--"

"WHY DIDN"T YOU SEE THIS COMING!?" Edward was in my face bowing over me. A dangerous look on his face.

I took a step backward, trying to keep my own temper down. I was more mad at myself then any one else could be. "I don't know."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'You don't know'?" He glared down at me. I felt every ones eyes shift to mine and all I could think of is.. " Where is Jasper?"

"Huh?" Emmett struggled to keep a sober face. "Bella was taken away and all you say is 'where's Jasper' ? What kind of question is that?" Emmett growled.

I started to see flashes, every one stared at me. "I'm sorry... I didn't want them to take Bella." I frowned at the ground.

"Oh no." Edward scowled.

"what's going on son?" Esme questioned. If she could cry I'm sure she would be in hysterics.

"_We_ have to find her.." Rosalie appeared from the front door. "_please._" she whispered.

I sat on our sofa trieing to figure out what would happen to her, all I could see was _Felix_, I scowled, taunting her. Why couldn't I see more?

"All I can guess is their taking her to Voltri territory." I stated. "I'm sorry I'm not sure."

Edward looked so distraught, almost like there was no hope. "We have to find her." He said almost to himself.

_**Bella's POV**_

Felix slid me into a black car next to a Vampire, who looked like he was concentrating. I was so Frightened I didn't even want to let go of Felix, I'm sure _he_ liked the fact that I was reluctant to let go when he set me in the back seat. He slid in next to me keeping on hand on my elbow. All I could think was '_please help me'._

Felix rubbed against me on the upper outside of my thigh with his free hand. _Yep nothing good could come of this_. "Please." I whimpered. Him touching me made me that more afraid.

"Soon enough." Felix whispered under his breath, barley audible

Jane was only a few minute behind, she hopped into the front seat. "Lets go." She ordered to the brunette sitting in the driver's side. We started down the road. I didn't even recognize the road we were on. I was so frightened, but asked anyways. "Please. Where is my family?"

Felix looked into my eyes. I waited for him to answer, thinking _why me_, His face fell just a smidgen. "They're around."

"Felix! Don't talk to the _human_!" Jane ordered.

I couldn't help but think why she was in control. I looked over to my left at the _unknown _Vampire, who stared out the window. "Please Jane." I gulped. "Please tell me whats going on." I begged

"Why should I tell you... Your just a human..." She smirked.

"My name is Bella." I murmured

The one called Felix mumbled something that sounded like _I like that..._ but I wasn't sure. I really just wanted to know what was going on, and where they were taking me. I finally worked up enough nerve to ask more.

"Could you just tell me one thing?" I asked, looking at Jane.

"What?" Jane didn't even look back at me.

I gulped. "Am I going to die?" I asked in a whisper.

Jane started to laugh along with Felix and the driver. I was curtain she would say yes you are but her response brought me new hope.

"No... Well not yet that is." She smirked back at me. "Aro would like to meet you first."

I really didn't want to die but I didn't want to go through any more of what Felix was putting me through. I wanted nothing more than to wake up from this awful dream. I wanted to wake up to Edward's beautiful face, we were traveling so fast I couldn't even guess where we were, It started to get dark. _please Edward, save me!_

"You smell so delicious.: Felix whispered into my ear, skimming my ear with what I thought was his tongue.

The warm liquid started to over flow my eyes after that. What ever they had planned I knew It was not going to be pleasant. I knew that if given permission _Filex_ would pounce right then. I didn't even want to let my mind wounder to what _he_ would do to me.


	4. The End nt rlly

_**So... While every one is reading Breaking Dawn I am stuck here Dieing for my copy to arrive. Let me just tell all of you NEVER order books on line, It will take at least a week to get here!! I'm so ANGRY!! Well at least i'll have a couple of chapters for every one to read, when they're done with Breaking Dawn.**_

**Chapter 4**

**The End**

**Jasper's POV**

Wow, that was wierd. I was just about to pounce on a beautiful Buck, when I _froze _in mid-air? That can't be right. How would that even be possable. But not two minutes ago it was light outside, and I was in mid-air. Now it's dark, and the Buck dissapeared? I'm so confused, I should go back to the family before that happens again.

I was only a couple miles away from home, when a huge rush of Anger, Confusion, and Sadness. What is all this comotion, I can barley stand to go anyfurther. Whats all this yelling about? I burst into the back door, the emotions are coming to fast for me.

"What's going on?" I looked at Carlisle. "Why are you all loosing it?"

"Jasper, where were you?" Alice wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Jane took Bella, right out from under us." Esme explained. "It's like time was frozen..."

"I wanna know what we're going to do about it!" Rosalie hissed. Showing the most emotion I have ever felt from her. I decided to send a calm wave through the room to lessen the Rage of emotion coming at me.

"WE NEED TO ACT QUICKLY!" Edward was fuming. Pacing back and forth, a million emotions rageing through every part of his body. "We all know what will happen." He growled.

"If it hasn't already" I whispered. I was really confused now, how could this have happened. I sent another calm wave over everyone, trying to defuse the Bomb that was ready to explode from Edward.

"Edward, what are we to do? We can't take all of them?" Alice spoke quietly

"THE HELL WE CAN'T!" Emmett spat. "SHE'S OUR _FAMLIY!_"

"If your not going with me then I'll go alone." Edward growled. "May my fate follow her's."

"WAIT! WAIT!" Alice's eyes glazed over. "No we have time... Maybe tomorrow or the next. Aro will decide to turn her, or have... a snack.." Alice gulped.

"We need a stratigic plan Jasper." Carlisle looked to me.

I was not about to let Bella die for being human, but I saw very little chance that we could do anything to help her.. Much less ourselves if we attacked. What if we lost _heavy_ casulties? What if my dear sweet Alice... I refused to let my mind finish that sentance. Just then Edward looked at me with desperatin. I knew right then that he felt for Bella as much as I do for my Alice.

**Bella's POV**

We borded a private Jet, I was starving, but shied away bringing that up to hungry looking vampires. The unknown vampire barley looked my way let alone spoke to me, he sat by the window and _faithfull_ Felix on my other side. He was really starting to bother me as well as frighten me with the less then suttle way he would graze my thigh or arm with his hands.

After a three hour flight to where ever they were taking me I started to feel dizzy from my low suger. I was so tempted to begg Jane for even a crumb of bread. Luckily Demetri --who was the driver-- actually brought it up that I should probably eat. Jane didn't like that he showed any emotion towards me. I was just relieved she didn't refuse.

"Felix, why don't you get Bella something to eat." Jane ordered more than requested.

He nodded and was running as soon as the door to the plane opened.

Out side was a black Sadan waiting for us, If it hadn't been cloudy I'm sure it would have been very obvious that _they_ weren't normal.

The Demetri guided me to the back seat hardly touching me, I'm sure he knew that if I tried to run he could most definetly catch me before I took the first step. He then slid in next to me, _unlike_ Felix he kept his hands to him self on the ride. My fighter side wanted to say 'yeah you better not touch me' but my more friendly shy self said 'thank you' in my mind.

We pulled up to an old looking mansion, looked like it was right out of som old haunted movie. I really hoped that Felix was back with my food, though I really didn't want him near me again. The unkown vampire ran off into the woods once the vehicle stopped. I looked up seeing Felix by his door offering a hand, I slid out next to Demetri.

"Felix, There's no need to make this more uncomfortable for the girl." Demetri comented and pulled me to the front door. Felix let out a low hiss. I was very much greatful, I knew that it was purley my blood that Felix wanted, that made me that much more frightened.

Inside The house was almost bare, there was a pool table in the middle of, what looked like the living room and Couches across the hall in dining area, a shiver went up my spine. I knew exactly why there were couches in the _Dining_ room.

"Here is your food." Jane threw a McDonalds bag at me. I leaned against the counter in the kitchen where Demetri led me folowed by Felix.

There was no way I was going to go near those couches no matter what, I would rather stand till they finished me off. I was very upset that my family havn't come around yet. Then mid chew of the cheese burger a suden stab of relization hit me like a pick up truck, _Maybe this was how they would send me away_! The hunger I felt before turned to neousia, I swallowed hard and slid to the floor. Neather Demetri or Felix flinched when I started to sobb drematically, gasping for air.

"Whats this?" A new Vampire with long black hair apeared at the kitchen entrance. "Felix? Demetri? Are you scaring a little guest?" He put his hands out to grasp Demetri's wrist. A sudden flicker of tuition flashed through him, he glanced down at me. "Are we a little emotional?" He touched my shoulder. "Interesting."

"What should we do with her, Master?" Jane sounded board.

"Well Jane dear, from your thoughts I see that you do not affect her..." He looked back down to me. "Very interesting." He made his way to to where Jane stood, by the door way to the _Dining area_. "I'm quite curious to find out what she may be capable of... later."

A low hiss rummbled from Janes throught, while she glared at me. I started to tremble, I did want to become a Vampire, but with my family. Not to be some Pawn in this frail looking Vampires game. With out my family I wasn't sure if I wanted to live at all.

**Alice's POV**

After I explained what direction they took her in, we each set off smelling the air for any trace of her scent. I so wish I could have seen this before it happened, I know that we're going to be to late. _If we find her_, Edward is going to be so... My thought was cut off by a flash of Bella Sitting on a red sofa, _flash,_ she's in one of the bedrooms? _Flash_ Aro is deciding to act, and _change her? _ OH NO!...

"WHERE ARE THEY ALICE!" Edward grabbed both my arms and shook desperetly to recieve an answer. An answer I could not give him. "We can't save her can we?" His eyes turned to a deep sarrow and then flashed to anger. He turned his range on Carlisle.

"What did you.." Edward threw himself towards Carlisle, this I did see coming and luckily Jasper was there to help me restrain him.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO KEEP HER IN OUR WORLD!!" Edward snapped and snaraled at Carlisle. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN!!" He roared into the night, sounding of a furious Tiger, Jasper consentrated on soaly Edward with a calming wave, to help ease his outragious craze.

"Edward there mmight still be time.." I trailed off, he knew as well as my self and every one else there was no time. We would be far to late to save Bella from her transformation or death. "I'm sorry." I whispered to my brother.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle remained calm even after his son tried to take a lunge at him.

"Aro... He's decided to make Bella immortal... She'll soon be one of us..." I gulped down I didn't want to finish what I saw, although Edward knew exactly what it was.

"Unless he can't stop from feeding.." Edward growled. "It seems Felix will be the one..."

A slight breeze blew past us as we stood in a circle, Edward's head snaped up, he ripped his arms out of our grasp and ran. We tried to follow, but he was just to fast for us. Jasper seemed to have picked up the same scent Edward was on, we followed him.

We came to a private air strip, We looked franticaly around for any sighn that she had been here. Carlisle and Esme being the most calm out of us went to a small building that said 'Office' on the front of it. They might have been inside for 20 minutes when they rushed back over to us.

"All he could tell me that there was a private plane that had five passangers, about mid after noon. I figured that's when time seemed to stop.." Carlisle rubbed his neck in frustration. "He wouldn't say where the plane had taken them."

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" Esme grabbed his hand. "How can we find her."

Edward sat on a rock looking at the night, Rosalie and Emmett where behind him looking down. I felt so helpless, Jasper feeling the same way only intensified that for all of us. I touched his arm to make him relize what he was doing. To us all was lost, We had lost Bella, Edward had lost the one thing he _truly_ loved. What could we do.

**Bella's POV**

They had me in a bedroom on the upper floor, the window was barred over, and there was a small cot on the ground. I asumed this was where they were going to leave me to change. At least I have moment to myself, no one touching me, or glaring at me. I had no way of contacting my family, no hope of ascape. All I could do was lay on the cought, and hope that it would be quick, though I knew it wouldn't.

_"we're going to keep you around Bella. I think you'll like this way of life." Aro had said with a friendly smile._

_"I want to be with my family." I cried, thinking why they didn't want me anymore, I was becoming a vampire anyways._

_"Now bella, You'll have to forget about them. Felix and Demetri and I will be your new family.. Must-n-t forget about my Jane." He encouraged._

_Why was he playing this game, why not get it over with. The mention of Felix's name made me shake involuntarily. "Can't I at least say good bye to them." Maybe hint to where I'm at, if they cared._

_"ABSOLUT--" Jane was silenced with one finger from Aro. He stared at me with disaproval._

_"No Bella. I'm sorry they don't want to hear from you." Aro nodded to Demetri and Felix "Take her to the room now."_

_They each grabbed an elbow, seeing that I refused to put any wait on my leggs, Demetri's face was at mine in a moment. "Would you rather Felix take you, alone?" He raised an eyebrow. He knew I didn't want that more then I didn't want to loose my family. I stood up and walked beside them, why they both needed to take me was beyond me._

_Before i hit the first step I heard Aro call out to the Vampire who's name I didn't know yet._

_"Aww, Shpen." his hands clapped together "Did you have a nice hunt?"_

_"Yes Master, a very beautiful farm girl." I heard them chuckle._

_We were up on the third level by now, both my 'escorts' were silent until we reached the end of the hall. "Demetri, why don't we share." Felix chuckled. Demetri raised an eyebrow and looked down upon me, I didn't look up._

_"Felix,I wouldn't get your hopes up quiet yet. My friend" He smirked._

_"Do you think she'll live?" Felix asked humor coated his voice._

_Demetri then opend the door to a very empty room and nudged me inside, closeing it behind me. _I was so ready for this to over, my family didn't care if I lived or died and inturn I didn't care eather. Some Birthday this turned out to be... Now i'm going to end up some Vampires snack and tramp... Yey me...

**So tell me what you think so far, The unkown vamp well I will get to him soon enough, but he really isn't any thing special or key to the story, i feel like i left alot of holes i'm sorry I really should take more time to sort it all out on paper... but with a baby its hard to take time on anything so I hope you like what i have so far this is rather short to me, please let me know if you think there is anything i need to add or do!!**


	5. The Change

**Chapter 5**

**The Change**

**Bella's POV**

I sat awaiting my doom, Knowing that there was no hope.. I felt so unwanted at this point, the thought of my family not wanting to keep me with them even if i did become a vampire, why? My thoughts immediately went to Edward, the night we spent in my room. I found it hard to believe that he wasn't against this, at the same time how could i not believe. I had caused him, Alice, and Jasper to leave when Carlisle brought me home and decided to raise me, I had caused so much sorrow to Esme for loosing her other three children. What about Rosalie and Emmett, maybe that's why Rosalie was distancing herself from me... I started to cry.

Tap Tap Tap, at my door mad me jump and wipe my face, this was it. _My last moment being a human._ Felix, Aro and Jane stepped into my room. I still couldn't understand why they needed more then one Vampire in the room when one could take me down with their pinky. Then I remembered something Rosalie had told me when I asked her why I couldn't be a Vampire to.

_"When we get started its hard to stop, alot of us have no control, you would die."_

I figured that the others were here in case Aro lost control, I suppose. _But why should that matter?_ "Bella this isn't going to be pleasant... for you." Aro warned as Felix stepped closer to me.

My body shifted without command away from him as he got closer. "What are you doing?" I asked stupidly

"I'm going to change you Bella." Felix seemed triumphant, like a kid who asked if he could do something naughty and the parent said yes.

"Wha-No!"I started to scream sliding away from him as he got closer, my air was cut off by Felix's fast advance to my throught. The Acid that started to burn my veins was so horrible. I wanted it to stop, my vision started to darken but I could still feel the poison that was burning my blood. I didn't realize when Felix had stopped or been stopped till I was able to breath again, and scream out the screams I couldn't before. Growing louder and louder, when would this pain stop!

**Aro's POV**

After the enlistment from Demetri I could plainly see that Felix had taken a sort of liking to this little human. Although I would like to be the one to transform her, I felt a sudden urge to be generous to my loyal guard. "Yes Felix, I suppose I could let you have this one." I smiled briefly at the gleam that came into his eyes.

"Thank you Master, I will not disappoint." Felix dipped his head to me, turning towards the stairs.

I reached my hand to touch lightly touch his shoulder to only catch his thought the instant He turned. _I can't wait to get her alone..._ I dropped my hand. "Although I suggest we come along with you, Just in case." I laughed.

--

Watching Felix bite Bella and start the process of changing her, I saw how gently he handled her paralyzed body. He stopped right before I was going to stop him, set her body on the cot and so quick I thought he was trying to hide it from us he slid his hand down her cheek. _What's this?_ I must have been seeing things, Felix was a heartless man. In the sense of he had no heart yes and also he didn't care about anything or any one really. _Interesting._

We left the room as her screams became louder, as Felix closed the door I turned and put my hand on his shoulder to see what he was thinking. It surprised me in more ways then one.

_She is actually quit pretty, and she dose smell yummy. Tasted even better really. I hope she gets through this quickly, New Born strength's a bitch. I am so glad Aro let me do that, I haven't felt so triumphant in so long. I think I might keep her, under my wing. Always first under Aro, maybe he'll let me be in charge of her... She shouldn't be afraid of me now... She is awfully pretty..._

I pulled my hand away and started to laugh. "Why Felix, I had no idea." I walked down to the Dining area where Shpen and Demetri waited with mine and Janes dinner.

**Edwards POV**

I ran down to the little office, I would pry the answer's from his brain with my Barr hands if i had to. the man in the office looked up from a dirty magazine to where I stood.

"Can you tell me where a small private jet may have taken some passengers earlier today, about mid afternoon?" Asked in the most calm tone I could muster at the moment.

_Are you kidding me, two people just asked me that. I ain't telling you shit. Private information, maybe if you had enough cash which by the looks of it you don't... _"No, I'm sorry sir I can't help you." _Dumb ass, don't you people have anything better to do then bother me... I'm trying to get off._

I tried to keep my face calm still. "I can pay you." I offered.

_400 Asshole "_How much?" He raised his eyebrow.

"How about Five hundred?" I pulled my money out and threw it at him.

_HOT DAMN! _"They took off to Aspen Colorado." _I'm going to the strip club tonight!!_

I was out the door before he could even blink, Thank GOD. Now i knew exactly where to find my... our precious Bella. Please Please don't let me to late. My family were still in a tight little circle. The look on their faces told me Alice already knew what he said.

"Lets Go!" I urged past them. "Will we have time Alice?" I asked.

She didn't answer right away i turned my head to realize i had left them all behind, I would ask her when we got to the nearest... Wait a second... I turned and headed back, my family standing there staring after me. Alice looking pointedly at the jet behind us. _duh!_

"Alice. Will we make it?" Carlisle asked, looking at her then at me. I wanted her to say yes, but her vision told me we would be far to late. I roared out in agony as we raced back down to the office.

"He's going to fly us to Aspen, We'll have to pay him _alot_." She avoided his question, looking over at me.

--

We got off the plane, I caught her scent first and ran with it. They had put her into a car, but must have left a window down or something, I could smell faint spots of her scent that led us to a huge mansion that would look haunted to anybody else. I stopped for a brief moment smelling the air, my family right behind me.

"They're long gone." Emmett called from behind me. I didn't turn in response instead I ran threw the door. I searched every room, for any clue to where they may have taken her. _Please, please, please. Just one small clue._ I thought to myself.

"Her scent is only here, and the room upstairs." Esme's voice was sad. Her thoughts gave away that she saw no hope.

"Edwar-" I cut Carlisle off.

"NO! We'll find her! We have to." I hissed. "Do you know what they'll make her do?"

"Edward, listen to me." Rosalie grabbed my shoulder, I yanked away from her grasp. "At least we know she isn't _dead. _That's something right?"

"Rosalie, is this life any better?" I asked her, knowing what she thought of it. "No, I didn't think so." I turned and headed out the door, I couldn't stand in there any longer knowing I was only inches away from her. I only shot to get her back, was gone.

Alice stepped out next to me. "Do you see anything else Alice?" I asked hopeful, but was shot down by her thoughts.

"We won't stop, Edward." She declared.

Carlisle came out behind us. "Son, We should-"

"YOU! You go, I'm not giving up till I find her Carlisle. It will be my last act." Emmett wrapped his arms around me making my escape imposable.

"Listen Edward, lets regroup. Go home _THINK_ about what we should do next. I'm not giving up ether." Emmett looked over to our family. "We love her too." with that he let me go.

He was right we all loved her, I knew that they would never give up. I was just so frustrated that I could have had her in my arms right now, if only... if only... time hadn't stopped.

**Bella's POV**

When The burning finally stopped we were driving to somewhere, my body felt so stiff, and cool. I lifted my hand to my face, I was so thirsty. but not for water, for_ blood_. I sat up slowly to see Aro, Jane, and Felix sitting across from me in the back of a covered truck. Bastards even had a snack for me tied up behind them. A boy who looked to be my age, with shaggy brown hair, A look of terror on his face as he caught me lick my lips. My senses went into over drive, every part of my brain was telling me to attack, but I refused to do that. To many years with my vegetarian family, made me know there was another way.

"Ah Bella, Your finally awake." Aro clapped his hands together. "That was quit agonizing, your screaming was very loud."

"Sorry to _Inconvenience you_." I hissed. "I wouldn't want that."

A very loud growl came from Janes Chest, as Aro smirked at me. "I would be careful how speak to _me_ pet." he said in a calm but dangerous tone.

I looked over to the boy once more, my body screaming to take him. Aro noticed where my eyes rested. "Are you thirsty? Pet?" I glared back at him. He really was a monster. "I wouldn't Deny your thirst. _Pet."_

"I don't want to be like you." My thirst was over powering, I wanted to control it. I didn't want to be a monster like them.

"Why don't we help you then." Jane reached back for the boy, yanking him next her. She cut down his arm with her index finger, blood came rushing out. The boy's scream was muffled from the duck tape over his mouth. "What do you say now?" She laughed.

My eyes went big, the venom started to pull in my mouth I lunged over to the boy. Sinking my teeth into the bulging vain from his neck. His body twitched under my bone crunching grasp, but I did not loosen I kept sucking the Delicious blood from his body until it was lifeless. All to quickly his heart stopped and my delicious meal was done. I licked my lips as I sat back where I was.

"You see not so bad is it." Jane pushed the lifeless body behind her again.

I felt bad that I had just taken a life, and that I _enjoyed_ it. I didn't want to be like them, I wanted to be like my family, Feeding on animals. What would my family think? _They wouldn't think anything of it, they didn't care._ Maybe I shouldn't care ether. "Now what are you going to do with me?" I asked, fighting the urge to hiss.

"Now my dear, we go to a place where we can see if you have anything special about you." Aro clarified smiling, like a proud parent.

"And if there's not?" I raised an eye brow. I would love to see what happens then.

"Well then, you'll just be another vampire," Aro frowned. "Very boring."

I sighed, what use was it in trying to fight the inevitable, in the end it didn't change anything. I do wish my family wanted me around. I did miss them even if they didn't miss me.

**Okay so in my last chapter a few good people brought some things to my attention... Thats how i'll learn to be better!! keep the reviews coming, this hole story is coming right from my brain, lol i'm not even sure whats going to happen... If you have any ideas for me let me know ;)**


	6. Alone

**Chapter 6**

**Alone**

Well they finally left me alone in a cell type room only there are no window's or bars, just a big Iron door. I bet I could get through that if i had to... Aro had told me that my family didn't want me anymore, and the more I thought about it it didn't make any sense. I mean i'm a vampire now so what was the problem? Unless of course that must be it... unless they just didn't want _me_. Well i guess i am surley a slave now to Aro and what ever he wants. I hope there is nothing special about me. I hope he destroys me. I felt horrible for taking the life of a human, I was never raised that that was okay, and even if my family didn't want me i still didn't want to take human life. Just then the door squilled open.

"So Bella, Aro has decided to put you in my care." Demetri had a humored look on his face. When i looked past him I could see that Felix was very angry. "Are you going to cause me any problems?" He raised his eyebrow.

I decided that if my only options were him or Felix I would gladly choose Demetri. "No." I whispered looking away.

"Good." He took a few steps forward. "Aro wants you to feed as often as possable."

My head snapped up. "I don't want humans." I hissed. My boddy shifted up so fast I hadn't relized the crouch I was in.

"I'm afraid that's all I'll hunt for. I'm not going to baby you Bella." He smirked. "Though I would for a beautiful creature such as yourself, I'm ordered not to." He glanced back to Felix.

"Then I will not drink. surley you would not force me as Jane did?" I raised an eyebrow... _Beautiful?_ _please stop with all that... you don't have a chance in hell..._

"You might be right about that, but i'm not the only one here." He frowned. "I'm sure Jane will do it again, to please Aro."

"Can't I just hunt for my self?" I sighed a hiss ascaping. "I won't run, I have no where to go..."

Felix stepped forward from the doorway, smiling a demonic smile. "How do we know you wont try dear Bella?" Demetri laughed.

"I'm sure she will." He looked at Felix. "Of course we have Shpen... to stop her.." He sighed will smile. "We will see what Aro thinks." and with that he was gone.

Felix stayed stairing at me with a smile i did not like, though i'm sure he would not try anything now I was a newborn, I had heard the story's of how much strong they are their first year.

"Don't even think about it Felix." I hissed sitting back against the wall.

"Try what, Dear Bella?" He laughed once and folded his arms.

I rolled my eyes, waiting for Demetri to return with my answer. I hoped that Aro would be kind enough to let me do at least that, to let me hunt animals. Surley he would want me to be happy in order to expect anything from me.

"Human blood would make you so much stronger, Bella." Felix changed his expresion to a friendly nature.

"I don't care for strength, Felix." I stared at the wall behind him. "If I am to stay here then maybe I should be allowed to hunt the way I want."

"Aro is your master, you _will_ hunt how he tells you to." His eyes narrowed

"I **will** not have a master." I scowled

No one will control me, I can't let them. I have always wanted to live the life my family have, and I would try my damnist to get it. even with out them...

Half an hour later Demetri was back with the answer I hoped I wanted. He had a slight frown on his face, I couldn't decide if he wanted to give me what I wanted or he wanted me to be like the rest of them.

"You will be allowed to hunt animals Bella." He looked to Felix, who gasped. "But, you will obey me as well as Shpen. Do you understand that?" He showed his teeth daring me to object.

I would let him control me, to get what I wanted. Only till I figured out how to get out of here. "I understand." I stood then to go where ever he would lead me, Than decided to be a little smart, to test how far he would let me. "Am I to call _you_ master?" I laughed.

"Watch it Bella, I can be like Jane if you would prefer." He hissed.

I dropped my head, thinking of that poor inocent boy, who's life was stolen before it really began. I followed Demetri out to the forest behind the huge brick mantion. I didn't see any of the other vampires I had before, Demetri must have noticed i was looking "Trust that they are around." He smirked.

Out side the ground was covered with snow, If i had to guess I would say we were in Canada somwhere. Of course I have never been in the country before I only assumed cause it hadn't snowed in forks yet and canada had gotten snow a while ago. Best not to run just yet, till I have a little more trust on my side.

**Alice's POV**

"I can only see that she is hunting." I frowned at how my visions were not vivid or long enough to see where she was. "All i saw was snow and trees. It gives us to many options, Edward."

"Carlisle, you must go to Aro-" Esme started.

"That won't work, Esme. I'm afraid we'll be in for a fight." Carlisle frowned.

"Who's afraid of a fight?" Emmett jumped in. "It could be fun."

"We would loose." I frowned. "Aro won't let us have Bella back."

"Let us..."Edward growled. "Were we planning on going and asking for permition?"

"Edward, I know Aro very well. When he prizes somthing, he won't let it go without a fight." Carlisle sighed a heavy sigh."Even if she is not special. He'll keep her."

"WHAT WAS THAT ALICE!?" Edward gasped. "She'll stay... how could...Why?"

"Edward that was much further in the future... It means nothing.." I trighed to cover up, though it was usless i didn't want him to hurt.

"Carlisle, my little girl." Esme wepped tearlessly "They'll make her a monster."

"No Esme her will is stronger than that." Carlisle tried to sooth her, he didn't know how right he was.

"What do we do now?" I asked, feeling absolutly worthless.

"I don't--" Carlisle was cutt off.

"YOUR GIVING UP!!" Edward growled glaring at all of us. Then he composed him self slightly. "You cared enough to put her in danger with just us, but you don't care enough to put yourself in danger for her?!"

"It's not like that, tell us where to go and we will follow." Rosalie spat. "The point is that, we do not know where they are _Edward_."

"I will look for her then, alone. When I find her I _will_ bring her home where she belongs. _I'm obviously the only one who cares enough."_ Edward spit and started to run east, without looking back.

"I'm going with him." Emmett declared, and rand the same direction.

"Alice you and Jasper go west, call if you pick anything up. We're going north." Carlisle sighed and ran fast with Esme and Rosalie behind him.

All I could think while running with Jasper was seperation was good, we could cover more ground maybe what I saw of Bella won't happen, maybe we can find her and she can be with Edward as she was always meant to be...


	7. Giving Up

**Chapter 7**

**Time Goes On**

**Alice's POV**

Jasper and I had been running straight for a week, trying to find any kind of scent. Where ever they took her they were able to cover up her scent well. Although we had hunted on our way through the states I was sure we didn't miss a beat. I was frantic to get any more clues from my visions.

"Anything yet Alice?" Jasper called through the forest. I stopped dead in my tracks. I picked up the scent of Jane. I froze, It was still fresh maybe a day old, I called for Jasper. He was at my side in a minute.

"It's Jane." I whispered "Smells like she went this way." I pointed to our left

"Call Edward." He said fiercly, then pulled out his phone to call Carlisle.

"Edward! Its Jane, She's--" I was silenced by his roar of anger. He wanted to be the one to run into her.

_"Turn on your GPS! I'll be there soon!" He let out a heavy sigh. "Alice, Don't go after her alone. Do you see if she has people with her?"_

" No. I can only see that she will be with Aro tomorrow. This track is a day old already." I stated, a little anoyed that he thought I couldn't take care of myself.

"_Could it be a trap?" He asked _

"No I would see that." I said fiercly hanging up, and turning the GPS on.

Jasper was at my side in a second, also done speaking to Carlisle. "Don't fret, we'll find her soon enough."

" I just hate having to stay her while we _wait_ for them to come." Then a flash came through my eyes. "We don't have to wait if we continue on this trail we'll run into Carlisle and Edward almost at the same time... Lets go."

Several Hours later, it was twilight, And I could see Rosalie miles away, which meant Esme and Carlisle weren't far behind her. Then on my right Edward was bareling in with Emmett.

"She must have been hunting in that small town behind us." Emmett explained.

"Well its obvious--"

"OVER HERE!" Carlisle called from my left. We raced over to him.

"She was definetly all over here. I can't really tell which way her trail goes." Carlisle was moving his hands all around us.

Jane's scent was heavy in this area and split off in different directions. "This has been our only clue." I explained. "have you run into nothing?"

"No, We circled alot where we went and split up between the three of us." Carlisle sighed. "Nothing at all."

"She must have used a car at some point. There is no way they could cover up a trail like this." Rosalie snorted.

I so desperatly wanted to be able to find somthing, to lead us to Bella. She belonged in our family, she was made to join us one day, weather Edward wanted to except it or not. The scent was so strong from all angles I didn't even know which was to follow, and then was if it all lead in a big loope. UGH!

Bella had tried to run, but not to find us, just to be gone. She was hunting with Demetri and Felix... for... animals? _FLASH _I could see Bella, in a small room being held down by Demetri Felix and another Vamp. She was completley still while they held her... Laughing.??

"What is _that_?" Edward was asked in a sneer.

"I Don't know. She was running from them but then ... was being held by them laughing??" I couldn't believe what my mind was telling me to. "They looked angry with her though.."

"When is that Alice?" Carlisle chimed in.

"Not long from now. Its colder."

"Looked like the woods in Colorado... But we came from there a week ago..." Edward was having a hard time focusing.

"Maybe they back tracked. throwing us off.." Jasper offered.

"Lets follow these small trails from jane, maybe we will find another clue of where to go." Carlisle put his hand on Edward. "Edward you have to accept that we may not find her."

"We can't Carlise." I chimed. "It was meant to be, Bella belongs to our family."

We started to run then, circling and circling. No clues, We all felt pure sarrow, Jasper was having a hard time throwing a little calm out to us to keep us from complete depression. Even I had to admit that it was a lost cause to try any longer then a month. Who knew what her future would tell me then, who knew if we would even run into the 'same' Bella.

**Bella's POV**

For three weeks I had plotted and planned how to get away, I decided today would be the day I would try. Demetri had been trusting from the get go, He used the threat of being left alone with Felix and Shpen alot. I let him think he could trust me. Until today I didn't get to far away from them, when they fell slightly behind me I would slow automaticly. Mostly to show that I wasn't 'planning' on running from them.

We started into the woods, I could smell the hurd of elk a half mile out. I started running towards them crouched low as i came up to them, I didn't at all intend on catching one today. As I crouched lower to pounce I looked in my perefial view to where Demetri was, standing alone, then on the other side of me was Felix, alone. Waiting for me to finish my kill and go back to my 'training'. Now was my chance I knew that, they had left Shpen behind, 'knowing' that I would behave myself.

I sprang up quickly in front of the Elk, they were startled and ran oposite of me. I had counted on that and ran after them, Suddenly the hurd broke off to the right and I ran straight then left as I was about to run to my right, Shpen pounced ou of no where, wrapping his arms and leggs around my leggs. I tried to kick him off but Felix and Demetri were right on our tail, Felix wrapped around my torso, and Demetri my arms and face. I tried to Fight, tried to tear at them with my teeth.

"I thought you could control her!!" Demetri snapped at Shpen. Clearly pissed at the fact that Shpen's power had no affect on me.

"I thought I could, nobody told me she was immune!" He shouted back, holding my wailing leggs down.

"Damnit Bella!" Demetri cussed, as I dug my nails into his arm. He quickly switched his hold on me so his leggs were wrapped under my arms and both my hands were clutched in his arms. Obviously facing my away, so I couldn't take any man hood he may have away.

I hadn't counted on Shpen being there, I could have easily escaped from Demetri and Felix. They let me think they trusted me, telling me that they were the only two coming along on my hunt. What a bunch of crap, of course i was no angel in this scenrio.

"We hadn't even came to that asumption yet." Felix was slightly sarcastic. "I knew we should have just made her take human blood. You've grown soft Demetri!"

"HA! I am going about this by earning her trust first, Felix." He hissed "If you think you could do better please... " With that he let go of my arms.

I automaticly wrapped them around Felix and attempted to crush him in my arms but Demetri jumped on my arms again. "Bella this can be easy or hard, Take your pick." His voice was harsh, warning.

I stopped my struggling knowing that it was pointless, I also didn't want to be forced into Janes care or any other Vampire here for that matter. "Fine." I huffed.

"I'm not falling for your tricks again..." Demetri pulled my body up as did Shpen and Felix, to cary back to my 'cage'.

Shpen was muttering nonsense to himself about how intolerable it was that _I_ of _all people_ could be immune to his "incredable gift". It was rather incredable, but also a little scary. Shpen could freeze time, to make his escape. not that anyone would dare attack him, his size alone was frightning, he was bigger than Demetri, in the musclular department, but as tall as Felix. With mohogony hair olive skin.

They held me there for another two hours, I hadn't so much as twitched sense we were out side. They assumed it was safe to let me go. "I know you can't get enough of me, but really.." I laughed at them. This was probably more truer for Felix than the others...

"Bella I'm warning you." Demetri flashed a sneer. "I will dismember you." And with that he let go of my arms and face.

Sense i didn't attempt any movment to throw Felix off of me or Shpen, they both let go at the same time. Waiting for me to try again. "WOOW! That was fun!" I said sarcasticly laughing at them. Little did they know I was really testing to see how far i could go, to see how closly they were watching.. Soon enough I would be able to make my move and not be cought. This was really just practice.

I was going to have to wait longer then just three weeks, maybe a couple months. I could wait that long. I would wait that long. I sat myself up and stared at them with a smirk on my face. Shpen growled at me, daring me to try it again. That made me laugh. "Aww... don't get your panty's in a bunch... Shpen... I was only playing.." I laughed harder at my lie.

"Enought!" Jane called from the door. Glaring at me, my smile turned quickly into a sneer of hatred. "Can you not control her, Demetri?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"We let our gaurd down, It wont happen again" He glared at me. I knew every word rang true. _Maybe I would have to wait longer._

I shrugged indifferently. "Maybe you would like to be in my care better?" Jane hissed. "Alec?"

Alec was Janes brother and quit impressive with his gift. His gift was like novacane, and that did have an effect on me. I could not block him from my mind, my body was completly numb and i could not hear or see anything, and then when he was done I was screaming because my arm was crawling back to me after Jane had dismembered it.

"I think she _needs_ to be in our care. She must like it." Alec laughed with Jane.

"NO PLEASE." I reached for my arm and reatached it. "I'll behave."

"What say you Demetri?" Alec looked at Demetri. "Do you believe her?"

The pain of my dismembered arm was gone as soon as I connected it back with my body, the memory of it was vivid. "Please." I mouthed to him. looking down

"One more chance, BUT THATS IT!" He roared at me.

I was not quit as cocky as I had been a few moment ago. I didn't relize that Alec had that affect on me, I was not expecting it from him. I relized now that I was to cocky. I lowered my head to my knees. I was only able to protect so much of my self from attack, I would need to work on this little tallent i had.

"Come Jane, we must tell Aro, that she is not immune to me." Alec smirked, graasping Janes hand.

The next few weeks I was on my best behavior, although Demetri still did not trust me, he still allowed me to hunt my way. Felix stayed very close to me, and on accasion would tackle me to the ground, claiming that I was attempting to run again. The only reason Demetri did not act was because I _let_ Felix tackle me with out a fight. And of course both Shpen and Demetri could plainly see that I allowed him to _inconsipculously_ fondle my body. As soon as Demetri were close enough I would kick him off, I hated for him to touch me, I almost woundered if being in Janes care would be better then Felix's advances at me.

When Demetri and Felix would hunt with Shpen _their way_ I was with Jane, Aro and Alec. Often times I would sit in the corner while they led Humans into the room for Aro, Marcus, and Caisus. Aro tried desperetly to convince me to switch my diet, I would not be swayed. I learned quickly to be polite to Aro, that was when he showed the most mercy.

As time drove on I became very board, not wanting to pass time how my captures did, I read books. I cought a glimpse of _our_ history book that Aro was keeping, but was never allowed to fully read it. I wanted so desperatly to get away from this place, and find a new family. Maybe I could go to the Denali clan and join with them.

I missed Carlisle and Esme so much it hurt to think their names, I wanted to call them and ask them why they didn't want me. Why they had even bothered taking me in if this was what they planned to do later on. Or why they didn't just kill me when I became older. I wanted to see Rosalie and Emmett, to hear his taunting and teasing, to watch Rosalie dance in our back yeard.

I tried not to think of Alice or Jasper. I fought to not blame their return on my fight, I love Alice so much I felt that she may be the only other one to want me back. When I thought of Edward I could only remember the night we spent in my room after I had woken up from the nightmare of them leaving me, turns out my nightmears weren't that far off. He had told me he could not stay away from me, I thought that I herd sencerity in his voice. I thought that my feelings for him were a merror image of his for me.

All of it was to hard to think of, I was totaly alone in this world. Not even sure if I wanted to be with the Denali clan, not even sure if they would want me. I felt like my only options were to stay here and practice blocking the gifts of my _captures_ from my mind. Maybe I could some how block the gifts from affecting others.

--

**Carlisle's POV**

"Edward, we need to move on." I tried to explain.

"Carlisle, please don't make me give up." He pleaded

I could tell now how much Edward really did care for Bella, it rang in every movment, every word he said. "Edward maybe she will come back to us..." I tried to sooth

"So thats it, We give up?" He growled. "Just like that."

"We have been going at this for months, obviously she dosn't want to be found." Jasper chimed in. Bitter that his _newest_ sister has shown no sighns of finding us.

"I can't say that I agree." Alice hopped over to Edwards side. " I can say that, we will run into her eventually."

Edwards eyes brightened, then quickly went sad again. "What can't... I must keep..." his words were choked out.

I sighed, I wanted to find our Bella as badly as he seemed to but I couldn't force my family to do this any longer. three months without a trace, without any kind of sighn. We had to eventually get back to our lives. Who knows maybe she is happy with them now, maybe she has accepted their way of life.

"Don't!" Edward hissed. "Don't ever say that."

"Son, We must go back to living the way we had, We know that she is alive." Esme rubbed her sons arm, caringly. "That has to be somthing."

"Maybe we will run into her again... in our travels." Rosalie chimed.

"I think they're right Edward. Would you bet against me?" Alice tried to convice him it was the only way.

"You can go on with your lives, I will not be apart of it." Edward threw down his phone, smaching against the rocks.

I pleaded with him to stay with us, I tried to offer another month of search. He knew that I didn't want to search any longer. It pained him to know that we were all against him. To him we didn't care about Bella, in truth we did very much so, but the Volturi were not vampires to be taken lightly. In truth we were all frightened of the HELL that would come down on us if we were to face them in battle. There was just to many of them and none of us could give our loves for one another for that. Bella was apart of our family, I felt that in time she may stray from them, maybe try to find us. I hoped that she knew we still cared.

Edward left us, to keep on searching. I got him to take my phone just he could report to us, just we would know he was okay. He only ever answered for Alice, she knew it was cause of her visions she would be able to help him get closer to Bella.

My family was apart again, only now we had lost our Bella, and Edward. When we returned to our home, it felt so empty. Truly once a happy place to be, was now a place of memorys of what we once had. The peacfull life Bella once brought to us. We could not bare to live in this house any longer than was neccesary to pack up and leave. I hoped that if Bella came here and saw us gone she would not think we abandoned her.

--

**WOW! so I don't even know where this story is going to go lol!! ALOT of you will be so angry or ARE already with me... but I mean hey how boring would it be if it wen like **_she gets kidnapped, changed, rescued, the end_** RIGHT?! well I have said I love to twist story's into somthing else... I mean I still have alot of things to write, so many more chapters... bare with me I LOVE EDWARD AND BELLA TO... **

**A few of you mentions Shpen... lol totally made him up... anywho His power i think I left out of my other chapters... but added it in this one... He freezes time and when he dose that he can't be seen by Alice in her visions... make sense... AND BELLA well her power is going to be quit simular to the one in Breaking Dawn... I kind like that about her... lol so PLEASE REVIEW, give me some feed back... **

**PS I don't have spell check, sorry I know its agravating...**


	8. over time, coming home

**Chapter 8**

**Over time/coming home**

**Edward's POV**

Bella has been gone for almost two years, it feels more like a decade. I have never felt more helpless, more useless in my existance. My family has all but completley given up, Carlisle has made numerous calls around to all his old companion's to find out where Aro has taken her. Why would he keep her for so long, I'm beginning to think he dose this just to make me suffer.

I havn't left this little attic in almost 8 months, except for my hunting trips, and acasional tips,I went any where and every where anyone could think to go. They have been moving her around so much that every time I thought I was close I was only further away. This little attic really wasn't that great but at least I can thin, and wallow in my own missury. I miss her smell, the very scent that mad me want to bleed her dry was the thing I missed most. And her blush refelx, every little movment I made, almost every word I wispered, brought on the bright red to her cheeks. So beautifull.

This was why I stayed in our attic away from my family, I didn't want them to see the affects their thoughts had on me. Mostly their thoughts centered around Bella, her favorite things around the house.

_She used to love these dishes so much... _Esme was thinking while packing them up

_Where did she put that CD_ Rosalie had thought a few weeks ago... her heartlessness really wore on me

_All these sad emotions are really waring on me..._

All I could do was think of how much i missed her, how badly I needed to find her, for my own selfish rheasons I needed her here with me. I know that she wouldn't be the same Bella but I would change for her if she wished. I would go where ever she wanted to go. I so desperatly wished I could find her now, and tell her how willing I was to give up what i have now for her.

I wounder if she would take me, if she still had the feelings i so could so clearly read on her face for me? What if she moved on? What if she has forgotten about us completley?

"Edward!" Alice called from below.

"What do you want?" I growled. Couldn't she just let me wollow... "OH!" I rolled over to the opening and flew down to her side. "When?"

"a week." She beemed. "I can't believe its taken her so long."_ I mean, she should have known we would never leave. well not so soon after she was taken... they had to have tricked her... I hope thats all it has been..._

_"_Ether way, SHE"S COMING HOME!" I smiled wide, the first time in years... sense she disapeared. only a week now Edward pull it together.

"I have to tell Esme!" Alice ran down stairs to our main floor where Esme and Carlisle were, already beaming.

"We have to get things ready... OH DEAR!!" Esme had cooed. "My little girl comming home!"

Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie all cooed with her, Jasper was by my side in that moment. _Its about damn time. You people are driving me crazy. I never thought about suicide before this._ he joked. "Everything is going to be okay now."

"Yes I can almost taste it."

**Bella's POV**

My first year as a new born was ruff, not because I couldn't control myself, or I wasn't me. Because I was fighting being here with Aro, and his miniuns. I tried to escape several times after that first time. Althou Demetri never gave up on me, I was always punished by Jane and Alec. They are nasty when they want to be.

I've been a Vampire for two years now, and I have some freedom. I honestly at times feel like a child again. Though I don't have my own _space_, like a room or anything. they let me be most of the time. It took me 8 months of no running away to earn that privelage. I just kind of figured that why fight it,

We moved around alot, I have been all over the world, well just about. I don't really understand why we move around so much, I always thought The Voltri stayed in one place but, Aro liked to travel alot, now he was back in itally. Demetri and I are going to itally in another month.

Felix of course, is always with us to, He still try's to get to me. And now that my newborn strength was gone, I'm just glad he hasn't tried to _Force_ the issue. Demetri would never alow that, probably why he never leaves us alone long enough for Felix to try.

Demetri and I have been companions for some time now, not in the romantic way, we are able to hold a decent conversation or argument that we both enjoy. Felix wasn't very happy about that, but there wasn't much he could do. It seems Demetri had it right from the beginning, to earn my trust, I hoped that was all he wanted from me unlike Felix. My dead heart belonged to only one, and thats how it would stay.

I played with the idea of taking a little trip to maybe find the Cullens. If nothing else maybe I could just see them and tell them that I still loved them and would stay away if they wished. I only hoped that if that's what they wanted Edward wasn't around, that would hurt me more then anything Alec or Jane has ever done to me. .

I'm sure the Aro wouldn't mind my little plan, it was after all, on the way to Voltera. And if accompanied by Felix and Demetri he would know that I was probably coming back. Of course there was also that chance that he didn't have to know, until we met up with him.

"Demetri?" I asked midstride through the forest, looking for _my_ prey.

"Yes, Bella?" He called from behind me, quickly catching up to me as I stopped.

"Would it be possable to take a side trip...at all?"

"I'm sure it would, where?" His eyebrow rose. Felix was next to me, he had come in from the town about 10 miles west.

"Well... I sort of... wanted... to uh..." I bit at my lip, Felix made it hard to be honest, his energy was always so intrusive. "To see my... the Cullens.." I sighed.

"You can't be serious?" Felix hissed looking to Demetri. "Aro would never alow it."

"We could wait till we got to Voltera to tell him we did.." I suggested, stepping away from Felix.

"Do you relize what your asking Bella?" Demetri eyed me. "That would be blastfomy, against our Master."

"I have no Master!" I growled, not really meaning to be angry with Demetri. "Then call him and ask permission, I didn't relive I was still a captive." I started to sprint off towards a very large bear moving lazily.

He wasn't far from where Demetri and Felix stood, where I left them, I took him down with ease. His loud screams of protest made me remorsfull for a moment, until the human boy's face flashed in my memory. I would rather an animal cry out from pain by me then a human any day.

After draining him completley, I rolled him off and drug him under some bushes. Another hungry animal would come along and dispose of his body soon enough. I walked slowly back over to Demetri, he had his back turned away from me in a stance that seemed he was deep in though.

"oooof!" The wind was nocked out of me momentarily, I scrammbled to see what had tackled me. Felix of course, any chance to get on top of me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Whatever I want." He laughed, and slowling stood up, pulling me along with him. "I mean sense your able to do whatever you want, shouldn't we all be able to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've decided that we... can make a side trip Bella." Demetri turned to face us as we came up behind him.

"Really?" I huge smile I could not control broke across my face.

"Well, Felix and I wont be accompanying you." He frowned.

"What! Why?"

"Aro, will not take kindly to this, and we cannot hide it from him." He rubbed his face with his hand. "If this is your choice... I'm afraid... You'll have to suffer the consaquinces alone.." He looked away from my face.

"Your a free bird, so fly already.." Felix grumbled. "Free for a while anyways..."

"What do you meant? Demetri, what are you saying?"

" I'm saying that..." He sighed looking at me again. "Bella, if you go to see the Cullens we can't go with you. We will return to Voltera and show Aro what has happened, if he _chooses_ to find you, to punish you... we must follow orders... Do you still want to go?"

"I...I...You...I want to go." I looked over to Felix and back to Demetri. My answer was obviously not what he wanted to hear, his face fell dramatically for an instant I could see that he did not want to hunt me down... He did not want me to go to the Cullens...He pulled himself together before Felix noticed.

"I wish this was not the end Bella... You have been a great companion." Demetri took three steps to me and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me for only an instant. "Take care of yourself." And he was gone in a flash, no hesitation nothing. I wanted to cry for my friend who was hurting by the fact that he would be the one that would have to hunt me later... Please don't let it come to that...

Felix was still at my side, grinning. "I really wish you would jsut forget about them. I could've been better company then them.." He laughed. "Well Bella, I'll try to make the end for you fast. I would say I'll let you escape a few times but i'm sure that Aro wouldn't like that much." He grabbed my wrist in a tight hold and held my gaze for a long moment.

I was shocked that they were leaving me, that they weren't just taking me with them to be punished now, Demetri was a good friend, he would at least let me see my _true_ family one last time. I was so shocked I didn't relize what Felix was doing, before I could react his lips were planted to mine. I shoved at him, but he was stronger then I was now. His kiss told me of how much he wanted me to care for him, how badly he wanted to be Edward to me. With a sigh he released me, and looked into my eyes with a pleading expretion, A loud growl came from the trees, probably Demetri.

"Good bye Bella... Make yourself scarse.." He winked and was gone, the same direction as Demetri, the opposite direction they needed to go. Maybe Demetri was giving me a head start, I wounder how much trouble Aro would give him when he did get back to Voltera.

A sudden rush of happiness overwhelmed me, I was going home. I was going to see my one true love, my mother my father.. My family... I started running fast, I wanted to be there now. With no money and no vehicle, I would have to do with runnning. running till I couldn't run anymore... I could probably run around the world umpteenth times before that happened.

I was on a high of complete and udder bliss, I could almost taste my family, see they're smiling faces... then it hit me... They might not want me back, they might want me to leave them alone. I don't care I have to see them, if nothing else then to say good bye. When I got there and that was how they felt I would call Aro and explain to him that i would come back for my punishment,_ Please want me back... Edward... Please..._

_--_

**_so sorry its kinda short... I really should start writing on paper then printing lol oh well I hope you like, Please leave me reviews they have been so great to read, I love the feedback you give me it encourages me to finish this story!!_**


	9. Home

**Chapter 9**

**Home**

The forest was so alive this evening. I stopped to watch all the little animals scuring about on the forest floor. I took this brief pause to think about the reunion with my family. I really wanted this visit to go pleasently. I wished that I dared to think they would be waiting with open arms, I expected them to know I was on my way, because of Alice, and to if nothing else be glad I was well. I couldn't help but wounder why Demetri and Felix had acted the way they had... I mean if my family truly didn't want me like Aro has claimed from the beginning then wouldn't he be amused that I tried to see them. I mean it's not like I was planning on leaveing to go somwhere else after.

Well after I saw my family, I would go and explain to Aro myself, and take any punishment I would get. Though i'm not sure why he would punish me if I was returning.

The scrunching of leaves on the forest floor brought me out of the deep thought I was in, I scanned beneath me and all around me. I saw nothing, and cought the scent of a large black bear. I simply could not resist the temptation, I wanted to fight with an iratated bear, I hadn't done so in so long.

I started down the tree I was perched in, stalking closer and closer to the large bear. Though animal blood was no where near as desirable as human bloode, I've found that the meat eaters were better then herbavors.

I was directly above him, i almost felt bad to surprise him like this, readying my leggs and arms for the pounce. I was on his back, his vicious roars told me he was startled and pissed, I swung him around and cought a viciousswipe from his claw across my t-shirt. that didn't fase me at all I was very intent on my kill. After 3 minute of _playing_ with him I decided I had enough and sunk my teeth into his neck.

I often felt as though my favorite animals tasted best when they were angry, or frightened. I wounder why that was... After he was drained I rolled him off of my lap, and leaped to my feet, brushing the debry from my cloths, and examining the claw marks in my shirt.

It was times like this I was glad to have a braw on, only he had barley missed shreding the dark blue lace of it. Why I wore pretty undergarmets, is beyond me. I had noone to share them with.

The breeze picked up then and blew from behind me, I cought the scent of a unkown vampire. I turned slowly not knowing what this vampire intended to do.

A tall man with boyish good looks was smiling at me, obviously noticing my tears in the shirt, his skin was a a beautific brown with white tint, he had cropped black hair. I was not sure of him because I had never run into him before, I woundered if he was someone Aro would send to follow me and he just got to close...

"I like the way you hunt." His deep voice was very atractive, and musical

"And why were you watching me?" I rose my eyebrow, with a playful smirk on my lips.

"Its hard to not watch such beauty in action." He eyed my exposed skin. "Even now."

"Excuse me." I growled.

"my name is Mathew." He raised his hand, to shake mine.

I backed away."Bella."

"I'm sorry if that was inapropriate, I do not wish to offend." he dropped his hand.

"I had a little to much fun, I supose." I smiled slightly.

"I would say." He mummbled. "What brings you here?"

"I'm on my way to..." I didn't want to give to much information, I could see his eyes were a bright crimson. "Some personal buisness."

"Would you like some company?" He put on a dashing smile. "Unless you have some.." He looked around tasting the scents around us.

"I'm quit capable of taking care of myself thank you." I smirked.

"Yes." He agreed. "I would follow you anywhere." He almost wispered.

I rolled my eyes slightly "I'm sure my personal buisness would not appriciate that."

"oh, that kind of _personal buisness_. Well I do not wish to fued over your beauty." He smiled. "Though if you change your mind, I rome alot in this area."

"Thank you, I'm sure I won't." I sighed.

If Edward didn't want me back or love me anymore, I would have to move on eventually, right? Well I would rather find out then never know. "Till we meet again Mathew?" I shook his hand.

I ran fast now, not wanting to run into any more nomads. It seems that my beauty is quit compelling to most, why I was cursed that way. If i was with my family it would not bother me so much, cause I would have Edward at my side. He was the only one I really wanted to hear the word _beautifull_ from.

After three days of running I finaly reached the Forks baorder, I felt exilerated at the thought of seeing my family. I amediatly started to feel anger towards Aro, for ripping me away from the people I loved. Life would have been so blissfull if only I would have been able to stay with them.

If my heart still beat and I was able to feel the emotions I felt when I was alive, my stomich would be in knots and trying to fly away. I started to really get nervous of the small fact of maybe they didn't want me around. I knew that was a possabilty, the only thing that stopped me from chicken-ing- out was they were not violent about any such decisions.

I took a deep useless breath and strode up the winding drivway, off to the side in the bush's. It was not a long path at all, at the pace i was going I was there infront of the small medow/field looking at the house. Shock swam threw my veins like venom.

My family was standing in front of the large white house, with happy expretions on each of there faces. My eyes touched Carlisle then Rosalie, then Emmett. When I reached Esme's face I couldn't hold back, I ran fast and almost tackled her to the ground, if she had not been about to run to me I'm sure we woulod have been on the ground.

"BELLA!" she cried, tearless of course. "I'm so glad your home."

"I'm so... I'm so... " I couldn't finish. I was overjoyed at her words.

It seemed as though she really did want me here, I hoped that it was true. She pushed me back to look at my face, "I'm glad you've stuck to our diet, Dear." She pulled me back in to her embrace.

Suddenly Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were surounding me, hugging just as furiously as Esme.

"We've missed you so much little sister." Emmette's monsterious voice broke.

"we'll never let you go again!" Rosalie cried.

"Bella, I knew you would come back again." Alice choked

I hugged them tightly, knowing that I still had to embrace Jasper, Carlisle and _Edward_. I was surprised that they seemed to miss me as much as I missed them. I felt so much love around me, I knew it was all coming from me but intensified by Jasper's presance.

I wrapped my arms around Carlisle. "I missed you all so much... I thought..." I started to choke, from the tearless sobbs.

"My little Bella, what happened to you?" Carlisle concerned voice was so fatherly.

"I...I...I.."

Jasper was next to wrap his arms around me, squeezing so tightly that if i were still human, it surley would have crushed a few ribbs, or my whole body. "What happend Bella?" He asked...

through all the sobbs, and joyous comotion around us I felt a sudden silence come about as Edward edged closer to me. I let go of Jasper and stared at Edward. Every bone in my body told me to jump on him and kiss him with every emotion I had, waiting to see him. But I didn't know if he still felt for me the way he once had so long ago. He could have easily been intreged with the idea of me being human. Thats when my fears started to run wild, I relized his response was the one I was truley waiting for.

Every one was silent now staring at my unshure face, and his devoted face. We stared into eachothers eyes for an endless moment, I could see the want in his eyes the desire in his lips. I couldn't hold back any longer, I took two diliberatly slow steps to where he stood, and smiled. All my happiness shown through in that instant.

"Bella." He breathed, his scent was even sweeter than i remembered.

He snatched me up into his arms and swung me around in a circle, breathing me in. I knew it would never again be hard for him to be around me. I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes, they burned with yurning, he crushed his lips to mine and for a moment I was _Dizzy_. There was nothing else, but Edward. I could be here and be happy with him... with my family.

In the back of my mind I knew I had to face Aro, but I would not let that cloud me in this happy reunion.

"UHHHUUMM!" Alice cleared her throught. Smiling a huge devilish smile. "I know you missed Bella Edward but, could you consider us for a minute."

I laughed as he set me on my feet, keeping one arm secure around my waste. "Geeze Bells, what happend to your shirt?" Emmette laughed.

" OH! That well..." I laughed, if i had been human my cheeks would be bright with embarasment. "I was playing with the wrong bear I guess."

"Come! We've been waiting a week for you Bella, I restocked your room--"

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"Your room... I bought you knew cloths..." Alice looked down. "I mean if you don't want them... I guess.."

"NO NO, Alice. Carlisle I didn't think you wanted me..." as I said the words they seemed dumb, the looks on Esme and Carlisle's face was devastating. "To come back.." I finished.

"What would give you that idea?" Rosalie barked. "Of course we want you... Some more than others.." She joked eyeing Edward.

"Aro said..." The anger I started to feel earlier was even more promonate. "Aro." I growled. "He told me that you didn't want me anymore. Thats why you never came for me... isn't it?" I asked still not shure how much of it was true.

Edward growled slightly. "Of course we looked for you Bella. For a long time!" He wrapped his hand under my chin. "How could you doubt the love _we_ all have for you, by Aro's words?"

Hurt touched his eyes, and I felt foolish for believeing Aro. I knew right then why he would lie to me, to keep me and my gift. How could I have been such a fool. My vision started to blur red, I felt such fury, stronger then I have ever felt before. I knew that if i had not believed him I could have been here with my family... Suddenly I could feel my family inside of my protective barier, each of them had a certian life force different but simular in so many ways.

"Bella?" Edward looked into my eyes with astonishment. "What did you do?"

"What?" I growled, not at him but at my frustration with being stupid.

"I can't hear any of you!" Edward looked at his family.

It was clear that they were all thinking somthing, only Edward could not hear them. I did it, I finally figured out how to put every one in my forcefield. I was very pleased that I could control it so well while this anger burned in me.. So I tried somthing else, I forced the this shield out from me, making it possable for Edward to hear me._ I love you Edward... I always have..._

His urgent lips crushing to me sent my shield snaping back to my brain, I couldn't be angry while he showed me how much love he had for me, that time had not weakend that love.

"That was quit interesting..." He gasped pulling away from me. "as I have always loved you Bella." He wispered in my ear.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked.

"I've been working on it for some time now," I looked down, and growled. "Aro has had me practicing with some of his minions to see how strong it can become... If it will do him any good... I supose."

"Dear Bella, you must come inside, there is much to discuss." Esme hugged my sholders. "I am so glad to have you home. Tell us where you have been the past two years."

We went into the family room, as beautifull as the day I was _stolen_, I told them of my travels. I started at the beginning when Felix changed me, I told them of how I had tried to escape a few times but was punished for it later. If only I had known how to control this power then, I would have been almost unstopable... I told them of my friendship with Demetri, and the many places I acompanied them to. I told them of our last conversation.. I told them of how I was so desperate to at least tell them how I still loved them and nothing would change the happy life I had growing up, of course Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my forhead, the others protested that they would always want me in there family. I told them of the bear that had taken it upon himself to de-cloth me, and of the stranger I ran into in the process. Edward reacted to that news as well as he did to the news of how Felix had taken a liking to me... I left out the goodbye kiss, because to me it meant nothing.

"I'm so glad to be home." I sighed.

"Bella, you have not a clue how happy we are that you are home." Esme kissed my cheek.

"Yeah... now I can stop this urge to kill myself." Jasper murmured. "I mean I was sad you were gone to, but GEEZE it got really bad here." he eyed Edward

"I can't believe your actually home!" Alice smiled. " I mean I had this same vision a few months ago..." Edwards glare made her trail off.

"YOU WHat!" he snapped. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because it wasn't set in stone and I didn't want to get anyones hopes up... I'm sorry.."

"It shouldn't really matter now... I guess." He pulled me to his chest.

I breathed in as much of him as I could, eventually everyone went they're seprate ways, leaving us some privacy. I so badly wanted to be alone with Edward so I could tell him everything, but I was so nervous once we were alone silence fell upon us.

He grabbed my hand and smiled down at me. "Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you." He bent his head down to kiss me and stood us both up.

"I know you tried, thats the important part." I smiled up at him.

He slowly pulled my up the stairs to my bedroom, I guessed that I had yet to see this wordrobe that Alice had put together. It wasn't until now that I remembered my shirt was revieling _my secret_, from victorias secret. Yeah I'm glad no one really seemed to be paying attention, until I looked up at Edward, after he shut my door behind him. There in his eyes, was that burning pashion I saw earlier today. I took a few steps back to him and looked into those burning eyes.

He grabed the nape of neck and pulled me to him not so gently, his kiss was furious, urgent. If I had doubted that he did love me before that was all out the window now. The urgency of his kiss, of the way he groped at my body was enough to tell me exactly what was on his mind. Even more so when suddenly my barly holding on t-shirt was now raggs at my feet.

I was finaly home, I was finaly with the love of my life, I was able to let go of the rest to be with him. I wanted nothing more than for _these_ feelings to go on and on...

_Edward_ I thought one last time before my attention was totaly taken by his body. _ I love you..._

**--**

**Well I hope you like this chapter, I tried to watch my spelling more this time,... but I'm not perfect so... just so you know this is not over lol I know this would be a good place to end it but don't you want to know if Aro and them decide to come after her... lol anyway please review!!**


	10. Back to normal, almost

**Chapter 10**

**Back to normal, Almost**

**ARO'S POV**

"Ah... Demetri, Felix... Where is our Bella?" I asked with a hint of suspicion.

Demetri looked away from me and then held out his hand, I knew then that somthing was wrong. Demetri never showed anykind of remorse.

I lightly grabbed his hand, my skin was so old that he could easily break me, a sudden flash of all that has happened the past two weeks gleemed in my eyes.

"How could you?" I hissed pulling away, anger flew through my body. "Why did you let her go?" Bella was one of my precious pieces, though she was not as powerfull as Jane, nore Alec. I still wanted to keep her around, her power would make ours usless...

"I'm sorry Master, she believed you that they wanted nothing to do with her..." He straitened up. "But wanted them to know she forgave them... She was planning on coming back..."

"That dosen't matter, once she goes to them she'll know the truth."

"I wasn't really thinking about that... at the time..."

"Oh Yes You Were!" I growled. "Jane..."

Jane came forward, with her visious smile, she knew what I wanted her to do and she didn't hesitate. Demetri started to twitch on the ground, wimpering in pain. I wasn't going to distroy him only teach him who he should obey. I looked to Felix then who stood at full attention, just like a good little soldier.

"Felix, do you have anything to add?" I glared at him.

"I'm at fault as well, Master. I could have stopped her." At least the boy was honest.

"Yes I know, I thought that you would have." I knew that he was rather fond of Bella. "Why you would let her go back to her family, isn't beyond me..." I held out my hand signaling for his.

I could see that he had kissed her goodbye, gave a fake promise that he would let her escape a few times, though he never really intended to... He was very loyal, setting his feelings aside, willing to do whatever I asked. Though he didn't like seeing Demetri suffer so, he would do nothing to stop it.

"Jane, thats enough." I said calmly.

"Yes master." she sighed and looked to me. "Master, she should have been left in my charge." Jane grumbled.

"Yes... Yes your quit right." I looked back to Demetri who was now standing. "Friendship, should never come before your Master."

"I'm sorry Master." He forwned, though friendship was not the right word exactly, his relationship with Bella was more of a older brother looking after a little sister. A very strong bond, but not one that couldn't be broken no... Chelsea would have to take care of that for me now, especially while he is alone... without Bella as a shield.

"What am I to do..." I grabbed my chin like I was really thinking about it. "Shall I send my lovleys to find her? Should I leave her be?" I paced back and fourth "What do you think Demetri?"

Before he could answer I grabbed his hand, I would go straight to the source, He must have guessed I would because he didn't answer, he let his mind tell me the truth._ No, we should let her come back to us. She will not be easy to find..._ After a few minutes with Chelsea in the room... _ Yes we should find her, drag her back... and BREAK HER..._

"yes that's more like it.." I shrugged away from him looking now to Felix. "And you Felix what say you in this matter?"

"She is probably with them now, It will not be easy to find a way around Alice. I'm not apposed to hunting her down eather." Felix reached out for my hand, to show his loyalty.

"We must think this through, is she really worth that much to you brother?" Caius asked raising his eyebrow. "Her power is not that great... Alec can easily defuse it, once she is distracted."

"Brother are you willing to let every Vampire that hears of this think that you can outsmart the Volturi? To let her escape is much like letting southern covens go unpunished for the crimes they commited..."

"Aro, all I'm saying is that, she is worth nothing to us, dead or alive. Go after her if you will, I supose their is nothing much else to entertain us.."

"Best not to make a decision now, Alice will be on guard, Best to wait." Demetri suggested. The look in his eyes told me that his tie with Bella was nothing more than a thin worn out string ready to break at any moment, he had no more mercy for her.

"Hmm.. Much to think about...Yes..."

Knowing about Alice was very helpful, Though she was not a fighter, she would warn the others of our plans. I like surprises anyways!

**Bella's POV**

"I really should, call Aro.." I frowned, I wasn't furious now, still angry, but I wouldn't want him to take his frustrations out on Demeri. "He wont be happy with me."

"Why do you feel you owe him somthing?" Edward asked, his arms wrapped around my body.

"Aro has been... good to me... If you leave out the lies, and kidnapping..." I thought a moment, I owed him nothing. "I don't want him to harm Demetri... or Felix for that matter."

"Bella, They held you against your will." Edward growled the last words. " They are not better then Aro himself."

Edward had a point, but in his absence I grew a strong bond with Demetri. not nearly as strong as ours is now, but strong none the less. "You wouldn't understand." I sighed.

"lets talk to Alice, see what she thinks about this nonesense."

As we got dressed, I relized it would be stupid to call Aro. I would only be going to my doom that much sooner, and possably taking Edward and the rest of my family down with me. a sudden jolt went through my body as the relization came to me. Aro would probably come looking for me, he had probably already used Chelsea to break the ties between Demetri and I... would he even know there were any? Yes he would the second Demetri touched him he would know. Damnit, Damnit all to hell, once i'm finally happy again it gets taken away from me just like that. What am i gong to do I can't possably let my family get hurt over this, I couldn't servive it...

"Bella?" Edwards anxious voice broke through my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I need to talk to Alice." I yanked my pants up and slid my shirt over my bare chest, hopefully I wouldn't be wrestling with any bears today.

Edward grabbed my hands, reading the distress in my eyes. "It's going to be okay." He knew as well as I did that that could possably be a lie.

**Edwards POV**

_There your are!_ --Emmett_ Alice is freaking out, depriving her of Bella... tisk tisk..._ He started to laugh.

_I'll rip your arm off and beat you with it... I will..._ Alice. "Finaly! Bella please, I know you missed Edward most, but you can pretend we are just as popular.." She danced over and took Bella's hand.

"Alice, do you see anything--"

"Already checked Bells." Alice cut her off. "And I saw Demetri and Felix, going to Aro, and Aro getting mad... but somthing mad him not really care... I don't know... Lets go!" Alice yanked Bella out the door.

"Where's Carlisle?" I looked over at Emmett.

"Where do you think... Out in the garden with Esme." Emmett rolled his eyes.

Carlisle and Esme have been acting like two teenagers, raging hormones and all. I think tis rather charming the way they act towards eachother, you can still see how much they truley love eachother.

As much as I hated to barge in on their _courting_ I needed Carlisle's advise on the Volturi, I can't really place Aro not caring that Bella ran back to us. He seems more the type to collect things, and get really upset when a piece is taken from him. Almost like a kid with his baseball card collection, only difference is that Aro has a very dangerous guard to get his pieces back.

"Aww... Edward, its good to see that spark in your eye.." Carlisle smiled.

"Carlisle, I need your ideas on somthing."

"Like what son?" _ I'm sure you already know of the birds and the bee's..._

"Yes I do... It's about Aro.."

"What about him?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "I thought Alice, said he wasn't planning anything..."

"Yes that's what she saw... but..." I ran my hand threw my hair. " I don't buy it."

"She would see if it wasn't true Edward."

"What if there's some way around Alice... I mean what if.."

"Edward... I'm sure we would know... enjoy Bella son, we'll ask Alice again..." Carlisle patted my back

How could I not be reasured by Carlisle, he knew Aro better then any of us.. It just seems so out of character for him. Maybe Bella really wasn't that big of a prize to him, big enough to actually fight over anyways.

_Edward your always so paranoid._--Rosalie Smirked

_You just need a few more days alone with Bells, We'll have to drag Alice away by her hair you know_-- Emmett laughed.

"You know you should probably go save Bella." Jasper joked. "Alice has really gone over board"

_Edward!!_ That was Bella's mental voice, I fought back a mild groan. Though the sound of her mental voice wasn't somthing to excite me, I couldn't help it, it was enchanting. I turned and raced up to Alice's room, laughing at Alice's thoughts.

_Stay out there till i'm done, Edward!_ she growled.

"OW! Alice, okay that's enough. Seriously." Bella Growled.

"Come on, Pain is beauty." Alice laughed.

From Alices thoughts she had pinned Bella's hair up letting curls come down randomly. Alice was obviously planning on going out to celebrate. I really hope she was right about Aro, I felt uneasy to trust it, but no one bets agains Alice.


End file.
